


The Affair

by Razial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Harry and Fleur can’t stay away from one another as lust and love always draw them in, but they know it is only a matter of time before their affair becomes public knowledge and chaos will follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story will mostly follow the cannon track although with differences throughout, the major difference will be Harry and Fleur are in a secret affair that started during the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and continue on and off throughout the series. There will also be some romance between Harry and Hermione at certain points, but it is not the main pairing. The cannon pairings of Harry/Ginny and Fleur/Bill will also be used in the scenes located in the future.

The Affair by Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of the other characters used in this story, they belong to J.K.Rowling and whoever else owns the rights to the story. 

Pairing: Harry/Fleur and partial Harry/Hermione 

Notes: This story will mostly follow the cannon track although with differences throughout, the major difference will be Harry and Fleur are in a secret affair that started during the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and continue on and off throughout the series. There will also be some romance between Harry and Hermione at certain points, but it is not the main pairing. The cannon pairings of Harry/Ginny and Fleur/Bill will also be used in the scenes located in the future. 

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Harry and Fleur can’t stay away from one another as lust and love always draw them in, but they know it is only a matter of time before their affair becomes public knowledge and chaos will follow. 

Chapter 1

(Potter Manor, the Future)

Harry looked up expectantly as his floo activated. His special guest had finally arrived. He’d been waiting for an hour and a tortures hour it had been. Finally Fleur arrived in the bed room as he quickly locked down the manor to ensure they were not disturbed, he felt his heart beat quicken as he noted she was in a silk silver coloured summer dress that accented her body in ways that instantly made him hard. Their affair had been going on for years, no matter how many times they tried to end it they ended up back in each other’s arms. 

It had begun all the way back when he was in Hogwarts during his fourth year, during the newly reinstated Tri-Wizard Tournament. Two other schools had come to Hogwarts and it was from one of those schools he had met Fleur Delacour, a goddess like no other. He had quickly built up a friendship with the girl which was solidified by his rescue of her little sister Gabrielle during the second task of the tournament. The tasks had supposed to have been safe, but as usual in his life that was not true. Veela and Merepeople didn’t get along although it wasn’t wildly known by most people. They had attacked Fleur and ensured she wouldn’t rescue Gabrielle, which was part of the task. They intended to sacrifice Gabrielle in some sick kind of ritual. He had interfered and been attacked as he made his way to the surface with Gabrielle and his own target Ron, from that point on he and Fleur were fast friends. 

“Hello Harry,” Fleur said before she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep probing kiss which he eagerly returned. 

He had three hours before his wife Ginny returned with the kids and he intended to make the most of it. He had never intended to cheat on his wife, but her attitude towards him and their marriage made it so easy to give into the love and lust he felt for Fleur. Ginny loved him of that he was sure, but she was far more into the fact she had married the great ‘boy who lived’. She wanted the fame and the adulation that went with being the wife of a hero. She pushed him constantly to go to parties and celebrations centered on the end of the war. She ignored his wishes to stay out of the public eye. As for Fleur he knew she never meant to cheat on her husband Bill, but like himself she could not fight the pull between them, plus she was lonely due to Bill’s constant absences. He was now a very sought after curse breaker with his own firm. He was away from Fleur and their daughter almost all the time and it drove her spare, hence it made it easier for her to find love and comfort with him. 

“Hello Fleur,” he replied almost breathlessly as they pulled away from one another and stared into each other’s eyes. 

Their affair was risky and they both knew it was only a matter of time before it became public knowledge, eventually their luck would run out and their significant others would find out about them. But for now all they cared about was each other. Harry pulled her back to him and quickly captured her lips in another scorching kiss. Fleur deepened the kiss as she felt one of Harry’s hands drop from her waist to her arse and give it a quick squeeze. She let out a moan of delight as he began to move her towards the wall near the king size bed of the spare bedroom they used for their trysts. As soon as they were close enough to the wall Harry pushed her against it, before she could do anything he grabbed her legs and pulled her upwards. She locked her legs around his waist as he began to kiss her once again, first on the lips and then down to her exposed neck. 

She let out moans of pleasure as he began to slowly dry hump against her, the silk of her summer dress made the experience all the more exciting as did the forbidden nature of their union which she knew was wrong. But as with most people in such situations, the forbidden nature of the act made it all the sweeter to indulge in. Her affair with Harry had taught why temptation was so hard to resist. She knew it was the same with her lover. She suddenly let out a slight hiss of pain as Harry bit her on the neck, something he seemed to love doing as it marked her as his. She would have to make up another lie as to how she got the mark on her neck. Bill was quite easy to fool. 

“God I missed you Fleur,” Harry whispered as his left hand trailed up her naked leg and right under her dress. Fleur let out a gasp of pleasure as his hand made contact with her center.

“I missed you too Harry,” Fleur responded as his fingers begin to trail over her center in foreplay. “It has been too long my love,” she added as she closed her eyes and basked in the pleasure he was making her feel. 

Harry just nodded his head in agreement as it had indeed been three long months since their last meeting. He went back to kissing her neck and trailed down to her collar bone. He brought his other hand up and began to massage one of her breasts through her dress. She had worn a sexy silk bra under her dress and the effect of the silk on her skin as he massaged her instantly made her nipples hard and sensitive.

“Oh god you make me feel so alive,” Fleur told him as his fingers finally slipped under her silk panties and began to enter her now very wet center. She let out a throaty moan of delight as Bill had never been able to make her feel like this, not even on her wedding night. She leaned forward and managed to capture Harry in another long probing kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as they deepened the kiss and kept it going until they needed to come up for air, they stared at one another as they breathed in deeply. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered and he meant it and Fleur knew that. It made her feel so very needed. She kissed him again before she began to strip him of his t-shirt and began to trail a line of kisses down his chest.

“I love you too Harry,” Fleur told him as she stopped kissing him and faced him eye to eye. 

Ensuring she had his complete attention she reached for the straps of her dress and let them slide of her shoulders, Harry’s eyes drunk in every detail of her body as well as the silk undergarments she wore that made her body look even better than usual. Fleur’s breasts covered in a lovely silver silk bra captured Harry’s attention and he quickly reached over and began to massage both of them, tweaking her nipples as he did so. This made Fleur lean back against the wall and allow Harry to control things for now, soon Harry quickly wanted to see her breasts fully and he expertly undid her bra clasp and removed it and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. 

Fleur gasped and pulled him closer to her chest as he began to suck and nibble on her breasts. She reached down between their entwined bodies and began to undo his jeans. Once she had his jeans undone she reached into them, she quickly got her hand through his boxers and took a hold of his cock.

Harry paused in his assault on her breasts and glanced up at her, he noted the smirk she shot him as she began to rub her hand up and down his cock, making him harder. She used her hold on him to turn them around so he was against the wall before she quickly pulled his jeans and boxers down. He stepped out of them as Fleur removed her knickers leaving her just as naked as him. No matter how many times he saw her naked, it always took his breath away. He watched as she went to the bed, lay down and spread her legs in clear invitation. He quickly moved in between her legs and guided his cock to her entrance and with one last glance at one another he pushed upwards and entered her. Both gasped at the contact and a few moments later Harry began to pump himself against her as hard as he could. Fleur let out moans of pleasure as she felt his cock move inside her. She reached for him and pulled him down on top of herself. With a quick twist she moved them fully onto the bed with her on top of him. She now controlled their love making and quickly took up a quick pattern of thrusting herself down onto him and felt him actually hit up against her womb. She almost wished she was not protected from getting pregnant. One of her secret fantasies was having a child with Harry. But that could never be, she only had one child and Bill refused to give her another. 

Harry pulled her down closer to him so he could begin to once again suckle on her nipples and play with her breasts, this increased the pleasure Fleur was feeling. She loved being with Harry and she wondered if things would not be better if they let the truth be known. Granted it would result in a lot of hurt and anger. Hell it would probably tear their extended family apart, but maybe after all that everyone would be happier, bar Ginny and Bill. She didn’t care one bit about how hurt Ginny would be as the two of them had never gotten on well. To her the red head was a little bitch with a superiority complex a mile wide. She had no idea how good a man she had in Harry. If she did she would not constantly force him into things he didn’t want to do only so that she could bask in the fame of being the wife of the boy who lived. As for Bill... well he had abandoned her a long time ago in favour of his business. He never seemed to have time to spend with her or see to her needs. Thus she was not truly worried about hurting him either. The only thing that did concern her was the affect it might have on their daughter Victoire. She let out a loud moan which blanked her mind as their pace picked up as Harry turned them around so he was on top and placed her legs against his shoulders. This let him have deeper access to her center and made her almost lose control.

“Oh god,” she moaned as his trusts became quicker and quicker and she knew he was nearing the end.

Harry let her legs drop back down onto the bed as he neared his climax, Fleur locked her legs around his waist once more so he would not be able to pull out when he did climax. She wanted to feel him cum inside her. A few moments later both let out cries of pleasure as they both erupted into an earth shattering climax only a few seconds apart. Harry collapsed against her side after he had cum inside her and breathed in and out deeply. Fleur curled up against him, but kept him locked inside her. 

“No matter how many times we make love I always feel like it is the first time,” Harry told her as he brushed his fingers down the side of her face. “I wish I had married you instead of Ginny,” he admitted. 

“I know Harry,” Fleur responded with a soft smile as she took his hand in hers and clasped it tightly. “But we both loved other people even though we loved each other as well. We made a conscious choice not to get involved,” she reminded him. “That was a mistake considering we are having an affair behind their backs,” she added.

“Maybe, but if Bill had not been ignoring you almost completely for his work and had Ginny not been forcing me into things I didn’t want to do in her never ending search for fame, would we be doing this?” Harry inquired. 

Fleur thought about it for a few seconds before giving him an honest answer. An answer she knew they both already knew. “Yes we would. We love one another and that has not changed, even though we are married to other people,” she pointed out. “We’ve tried to stop it, we’ve tried to keep away from one another and we have always failed,” she stated. 

A silence fell on them then as they lay together, both of their minds began to drift back into the past to their very first meeting. Fleur closed her eyes as the memories surfaced, while Harry just pulled her closer and allowed one of his hands to come to rest on her left breast making her moan a little. 

+TA+

(Hogwarts Great Hall, the past)

Harry stood in between his friends Ron and Hermione as well as the rest of his year mates as the students from Beauxbatons arrived in light blue uniforms. As he watched them pass his table his eyes found themselves centered on an honest to God goddess. It was the only way he could describe her, she had beautiful long silvery-blond hair if that was possible and enticing dark blue eyes. He watched as she passed him and felt as if he was being drawn towards her. Hermione must have noted his distracted state as she elbowed him in the side making him wince. He glanced at her and noted her giving him a slight glare, shrugging his shoulders at her he went back to watching as the rest of the Beauxbatons students passed, but none of them held a candle to the silvery-blond haired goddess he had seen. 

A few moments later after they had all been seated at the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore introduced the students from Durmstrang. There were loud noises as they arrived. They appeared to be banging their sticks into the ground making sparks appear below them. All of them were wearing fur coats and had a mean appearance to them. Harry barely paid them any attention until Ron pointed out Victor Krum was among them. He remembered the name from the Quidditch world cup and so he glanced up and noted it was indeed Krum walking alongside his headmaster. The man gave him the creeps, but he was not as intimidating as the giant woman who led the Beauxbatons students, she looked like she could crush your skull with her bare hands. 

After sitting back down while Dumbledore began to inform them about how the tournament would be handled, Harry couldn’t stop himself from looking for the girl that had so captured his attention. He found her sitting next to Padma Patil and she was currently looking around the Great Hall and her eyes finally seemed to catch his as he found himself unable to look away in time. 

Fleur Delacour was surprised when she realized the boy who was currently staring at her was none other than Harry Potter, even in France she knew the tale of the boy with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. She cocked her head to the side wondering what he was thinking about. With an inner smile she could guess by his inability to look away what was on his mind. She had to fight to keep herself from smiling at him and possibly embarrassing him. She was used to being looked at, but this was the first time she had gotten the attention of someone famous. 

“Fleur are you okay?” her little sister Gabrielle inquired from beside her, having noted her distracted look. She looked away from Harry Potter and glanced down at her sister. She nodded at her sister and went back to listening to Headmaster Dumbledore. However every now and then she would glance back at Harry and note he seemed to have difficulty concentrating on his own Headmaster. 

“Harry, will you please pay attention,” Hermione whispered to Harry as she noted him once again glace at the girl who had captured his attention since she made her entrance. It was kind of amusing in one sense and yet it also annoyed her, she didn’t know why it annoyed her but it did. 

“Sorry Hermione,” Harry whispered back as he once again pulled his gaze away from the girl in question. 

Hermione shook her head at him as he glanced at her before refocusing on Dumbledore. For the rest of Dumbledore’s talk he managed to keep himself from looking at the French girl whose name he had yet to learn. Once the welcome feast began Harry listened to the discussions going on around him, there was an air of anticipation in his fellow students he noted. However he didn’t share their excitement. This tournament sounded dangerous and if it was one thing he’d had enough of since coming to Hogwarts it was danger. 

The appearance of the scarred faced former Auror Mad Eye Moody did little to lift Harry’s spirits about the tournament and he wondered what kind of problems Dumbledore might be expecting if he had pulled in a retired Auror with the reputation of Alistor Moody. Finally the feast was over and they were dismissed. Ron beat a hasty retreat, but Hermione waited for Harry who found himself wandering over to the girl who had so captured his attention for most of the night. He wanted to at least get her name. 

Fleur when she noted his approach paused in her own movement towards the door. Gabrielle who was behind her quickly halted as well and looked around for what had caused her sister to stop, finally locating the young boy approaching them she wondered who he was. “Hello Harry Potter,” Fleur said as soon as he was in range of her, which caused Gabrielle’s eyes to open wide as she realized the boy was the famous boy who lived. 

“You know who I am?” Harry couldn’t help but ask, having not expected people from another country to know him. 

Fleur let out a gentle laugh at his honest surprise that she knew who he was. This made her wonder what kind of person he was. She half expected him to be overly confident, loud mouth and a braggart. However so far he had displayed none of that kind of attitude, maybe he had not been spoiled by his celebrity. 

“But of course Harry. Your tale has reached all corners of the magical world I’m sure,” Fleur assured him and was surprised when he paled at this. Again she wondered what kind of person he was. 

Harry didn’t want to think of just how many people knew about him, he had enough trouble with his own country always staring at him and treating him as something special. They pointed and whispered about him all the time and it drove him nuts and the idea he would get the same in other countries didn’t make him feel any better about it all. 

“So Harry, what did you come over for?” Fleur inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry fought to control himself so he didn’t end up blushing and making a fool of himself. “I was wondering who you were?” Harry managed to say without stuttering. “You seem different than most people I’ve met and the color of your hair seems strange and unlike anything I’ve seen before,” he added.

Fleur smiled and nodded her head in acceptance of his question. “My name is Fleur Delacour and I’m a quarter Veela, my hair color is a result of that,” she explained. 

Harry was surprised to say the least when Fleur explained she was quarter Veela. He recalled the full blooded Veela’s at the World Cup only a few weeks before. Now he knew what to look for he could actually feel a slight pull from Fleur, it was nowhere near as intense as what he had felt at the World Cup but it was there. 

“I can tell from the look in your eyes Harry that you realize what it means for me to be part Veela,” Fleur noted as she noted how his eyes widened and then seemed to frown a little. 

“I saw some full blooded Veela at the World Cup,” Harry told her as he noted Dumbledore watching him and Fleur talk with a slight twinkle in his eyes. “They had quite the effect on me, but now I know what to look for it doesn’t seem to bother me,” he continued. “Then again maybe it is because you are only quarter Veela that it is not hitting me so hard,” he mused with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Actually it is because I’m controlling the natural allure of the Veela. It doesn’t matter if you are full, half or a quarter Veela the allure is always there,” Fleur told him with an impish smile. “The only difference is a slight dip in the power of the allure. Gabrielle, my sister, is already starting to show signs of developing the allure and she is only thirteen,” she added, indicating her sister who smiled and waved at Harry who returned the gesture. 

“Mr. Potter it is time to return to your dormitory and allow Miss Delacour to get settled in,” Professor McGonagall interrupted them before either could say anything else.

Harry glanced at his head of house who was watching them from the side with Hermione just behind her. He looked around and noted nearly everyone had gone. 

“Of course Professor,” Harry finally said with a nod of his head. “It was nice to meet you Fleur and you too Gabrielle,” he said turning back to the two girls.

“And it was nice to meet you too Harry,” Fleur responded with a small smile as she turned and once again headed out of the hall with Gabrielle following, after she gave Harry another wave. 

Harry watched her go before he went and rejoined Hermione who smiled at him, actually impressed he had the nerve to approach the older girl. Dumbledore came up behind McGonagall and watched Harry and Hermione vanish. 

“That was a surprise. I didn’t expect Harry to embrace the point behind the tournament so quickly,” Dumbledore told her.

“Potter usually ends up surprising people Albus, you know that,” McGonagall responded with a smile which is rarely displayed. “He may get himself into trouble a lot, but it is usually for a good cause. He has a good heart and is a credit to his friends,” she told him. 

“Yes he is,” Dumbledore agreed with a nod of his head. “But he is also a very private person who is not usually up to opening himself to people, that he did so with a foreign student is perplexing, unless he was caught up by her Veela allure,” he speculated aloud. 

“I don’t think so Albus, if it is one thing I have observed about Harry is that he has a strong will and I doubt he would be tangled up in Veela allures once he knew about them,” McGonagall retorted. “Maybe he just wanted to be friendly and welcome them to Hogwarts,” she said as she began to leave the hall as well. 

“Anything is possible I guess,” Dumbledore replied to her retreating back. And yet he couldn’t help but feel there was more to it. He would keep an eye on Harry as much as he could for the next week or so and see what happened in regards to Fleur Delacour. 

+TA+

(Potter Manor, the future)

Harry looked down and noted Fleur had drifted off into a light sleep even though every now and then his fingers would pinch her left nipple. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He really wished Fleur was his wife. At the time he had gotten together with Ginny he hadn’t seen Fleur for months. It seemed like he had finally found someone beside Fleur and Hermione, who ended up marrying Ron, to finally be with. She seemed to have changed from the shy obsessive young girl he had first met, but it had been a complete lie and she still mostly saw him as the boy who lived first and Harry second. 

That had become clear after they had gotten married. He let out a frustrated sigh, wondering just how much more he could take from Ginny’s constant attempts to use him to put herself in the limelight. Glancing at the clock on the wall he noted only an hour had passed. He glanced at Fleur again and decided not to bother waking her just yet. He allowed his mind to drift off back to the past, placing his head near Fleur’s he closed his eyes and relaxed. 

+TA+

(Hogwarts, Great Hall, a few days later, the past)

Harry scratched his head as he watched Dumbledore prepare for the naming of the champions who would compete in the tournament. The Goblet of Fire burned brightly behind him as he finished explain a few things to the watching students. Ron sat beside him beaming with glazed eyes. Harry shook his head knowing his friend wanted to be a part of the tournament. No matter that no one under sixteen could enter he wanted to have the fame and glory, not to mention the 1000 galleons promised to the winner. 

Hermione seemed to share his assessment of the tournament was going to end up being dangerous and found Ron’s desire to be a part of it foolish. Of course the red head refused to listen to either of them in that regard. He found his eyes drifting towards the Ravenclaw table and easily found Fleur Delacour watching events transpire. He knew she had placed her name into the Goblet and thus had a desire to compete. He just hoped she wouldn’t come to regret that choice in the end. Fleur noted his attention and gave him a slight smile which he returned before he turned back to watch Dumbledore begin the choosing of the champions. 

“First the champion for Beauxbatons will be...” Dumbledore told them all, his voice carrying all over the hall, as the Goblet spat out a wad of paper and everyone held their breath as he took hold of the piece of paper and read the name on it. “The champion will be Fleur Delacour” he announced. 

There was a loud cheer from the students of all three schools as Fleur smiled as she stood up, accepted a quick hug from her sister before moving forwards to where she was indicated to go by Dumbledore. Harry felt a twinge of worry as Fleur was chosen. He just hoped his fear of how this tournament would go was wrong. 

“The champion for Durmstrang,” Dumbledore continued as again the Goblet spat out another piece of paper which he quickly caught. “The champion will be Victor Krum,” he told the waiting crowd. 

The response to this was even louder than the cheer that had gone up for Fleur, but as Krum was a world famous Quidditch star Harry was not surprised he got more of a response. Ron went mad with his applaud and Harry couldn’t help but shake his head at his actions. He shared an amused glance with Hermione who was on his other side. They watched as Krum followed the actions of Fleur and vanished from the hall. Harry wondered where they were going. 

“And finally the champion for Hogwarts will be...” Dumbledore went on as the final piece of paper came out and Dumbledore again caught it and this time he smiled as he read the name. “The champion will be Cedric Diggory,” he stated. 

Harry clapped along with the rest of the crowd as Cedric stood up with a wide grin on his face at been chosen. He didn’t fault the older boy as he knew Cedric was a good guy. Last year during a Quidditch match he and Cedric had been neck to neck reaching for the Snitch, however thanks to the Dementors attacking him he had fallen off his broom and almost been killed. Cedric, not realizing what had happened, had caught the snitch at that moment and had won the match. When he did realize what had happened he had tried to get the match declared a miss match and restarted at another time. This had showed his good sportsmen ship and since then he and Cedric were on a friendly path. 

“Now our champions have been chosen we must prepare them for the first task that will begin in two months’ time, but before that will be the weighing of the wands,” Dumbledore began to explain after Cedric had vanished, but before he could get any further the Goblet began to act funny, drawing the attention of everyone in the hall. 

Harry suddenly felt a wench in his gut at this and a shiver ran down his spine. ‘Oh this couldn’t be good,’ he thought as the Goblet spat out another piece of paper, much to the confusion of Dumbledore. Harry watched as the Headmaster grabbed the piece of paper and read the name on it, before suddenly looking around the room almost in a wild fashion. Harry had a feeling he already knew what name was on it and he put his face in his hands and shook his head in denial. 

“Harry Potter,” Dumbledore shouted, causing an instant silence to descend on the hall. “Harry Potter,” he repeated. 

Harry tried to fade into the crowd he was in as well as ignore the almost poisonous look Ron sent his way. However Hermione would not allow him to back away. She gave him a worried look, but also a firm push forward. He tried to protest, but as Dumbledore repeated his name in a more demanding tone he knew he couldn’t escape this. Standing up he finally moved towards the Headmaster whose eyes quickly locked onto him, every eye in the hall was locked onto him as he walked forwards and it unnerved him greatly but he kept going. Once he was at Dumbledore’s side he looked up, only to see the Headmaster to hand him the piece of pare with a look he did not know how to interpret. 

He glanced down and noted his name was indeed on the piece of paper. His legs kept him moving as he followed the path Fleur and the others had taken. Snape gave him a look he couldn’t understand as he passed his least favourite Professor. McGonagall looked very worried as did Hagrid. It was the look on Moody’s face however that sent chills down his spine. It was blank of all expression, but his eyes were locked on him as he passed. Having the fake magical eye on him gave him the creeps, he was glad to pass into the side room he had been indicated to go to by McGonagall.

+TA+

(Potter Manor, the Future)

Harry opened his eyes as he realized he had drifted off and he quickly looked at the clock again, but thankfully they still had another hour before Fleur had to leave. Wondering whether to wake Fleur or not, he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened had he married this gorgeous woman who lay in his arms.  
2\. Chapter 2

(Hogwarts Great Lake, the past)

Harry stood by the Great Lake with his eyes focused mostly on the lake itself. Hermione stood beside him with her head resting on his shoulder. The night before had gone to hell after his name had popped out of the Goblet of Fire, nearly the entire school had turned on him just like in second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Ron had been the loudest voice against him. Completely consumed by his jealously he was unable to see Harry had wanted nothing to do with the damn tournament. 

“Why me?” Harry asked finally having been standing quietly for so long. 

“I don’t know Harry,” Hermione sighed as she took her head off his shoulder. “It seems every year something happens that puts your life on the line,” she pointed out. 

“Not just mine,” Harry argued as he glanced at her. “You and the prat are usually with me as well,” he reminded her. 

Hermione nodded in agreement to that point as it was true, from their first year onwards Ron and her had been with Harry on nearly all of his adventures. Granted she had missed out on the end of the second year Heir of Slytherin scare after getting herself petrified, while Ron had missed having to time travel to save Sirius last year thanks to his broken leg. Then again neither of them had been there at the end of the first and second year adventures. It had always been Harry alone who had faced the final threat who had turned out to be the Dark Lord both times. 

“I have a bad feeling about this year,” Hermione finally told him with a shiver. “Someone messed with the Goblet of Fire, a powerful magical artefact as well as circumvent Dumbledore’s age line,” she continued. “And whoever did it, I doubt they were doing it as a favour for you,” she stated. 

“Yeah I know,” Harry responded with a heavy sigh as he turned to face his best friend. “At least I still have you on my side,” he told her, earning himself a wide smile from Hermione. 

“I’ll always be on our side Harry,” Hermione assured him as she took one of his hands in hers and began to lead him back to the castle. “Never doubt that,” she told him. 

+TA+  
(Potter Manor, the Future)

Harry stared at Fleur’s sleeping features and smiled as he remembered how she had believed him from the start about not wanting to put his name in the Goblet. She had not judged him as everyone else had. It had taken Viktor and Cedric a bit longer to realize the truth. Fourth year was one of the worst he had suffered through and yet it was also his best, for a lot of reasons. He looked at the clock and noted that sadly only a half hour remained before Fleur would have to leave. He let out a sigh as he basked in having her in his arms as his mind drifted once more. 

+TA+

(Stadium first task, the past)

Harry walked out of the tent towards the waiting Dragon, he did his best to ignore the watching crowd. He and Hermione had practiced as hard as they could on the summoning spell, he was as confident as he could be that he could summon his broom to his aide. Finally he came face to face with the hulking Horntail which roared at him. He froze for an instant which was an instant too long as the thing tried to roast him alive. He barely managed to dodge the blast in time and get into cover, his heart began to beat wildly as he leaned against the rock. He glanced back at the dragon who was now crouched over her eggs, including the golden egg which was his target. He stared into the eyes of the Horntail and he could swear the thing was glaring at him, clearly he had gotten the nastier one of the dragons which when one considered his life was probably not so strange. He tried to make a dash towards a closer rock, but the Horntail again let loose a blast of fire from its mouth. It caught some of his leg as he jumped out of the way. He let out a cry of pain as he quickly put out the fire and held his leg for a few seconds as he did his best to ignore the pain. 

‘Damn that thing is fast,’ Harry thought as he let go of his leg and tested it. Putting too much weight on the thing hurt like a bitch, however pain was an old friend of his and it was necessary. Glancing back out from his cover he noted the Horntail was still in its crouched position, taking a deep breath he charged forward only for the Horntail to catch him off guard as it swung itself around clobbered him full on with its spiked tail. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder and side and he vaguely heard what sounded like Hermione screaming in alarm as he landed hard several feet away. He had just enough sense to roll into some nearby cover, as he felt another wave of fire cut close probably where he had just been. Harry groaned as the pain in his shoulder got worse, but he refused to let it stop him, he pushed himself back to his feet. 

“Your wand Harry, your wand,” he heard Hermione scream from her seat next to Neville and Ginny.

Closing his eyes he forced the pain out of his mind as he summoned his magic, and then shouted the summoning spell with as much power as he could put behind it. “Accio Firebolt,” he shouted.  
He waited as calmly as he could until the Horntail unleashed another gout of fire forcing him to make a run for it, the Horntail locked onto him and tried to squat him with its tail just as he mounted one of the rocks and jumped off it, right onto his Firebolt as it finally arrived. He heard both gasps of shock and moans of annoyance as he made the jump, he quickly kicked his broom into high gear as he took off towards the nest but was forced to swerve out of the way as the dragon tried to eat him. He went high into the air when a sound that sounded like a chain breaking caught his attention. Looking back he was shocked to see the Horntail was coming right after him. 

“Oh shit,” he mumbled before he took off as fast he could with the Horntail right on its heels. 

Hermione watched with wide eyes as Harry just skirted the stands where the Professors and judges sat, however this caused the Horntail to plough into it with its tail. Everyone gasped but thankfully it seemed no one had been hurt badly enough, although the shady reporter Rita Skeeta looked a little worse for wear. Harry twisted and turned as he tried to lose the Horntail, but surprisingly the dragon was keeping up with him, controlling his broom was difficult as his left shoulder and arm was almost numb now from the pain. He had to focus hard and grip his broom tightly with his other hand, this was the hardest race of his life and he had to win. He spun wide as the Horntail almost caught him with a wild sweep of its mouth. He turned left and then right quickly as hard as he could and then dived towards the aqueduct. Turning his head he noted the Horntail was right on his heels, damn this thing was fast. He had to time this correctly as he neared the duct, at the last second he swerved upwards and into the narrow connection part of the duct and out. The Horntail tried to stop itself but it crashed straight into the duct and led a roar of pain as it span to the ground. Harry let out a sigh of relief before he headed back to the stadium. 

Hermione gripped the railings for all she was worth as she waited for Harry to return. She knew how good he was on a broom, but even she was worried about how he would get away from an actual dragon. After what felt like a year Ginny suddenly gripped her arm and began pointing up in the sky, her heart lurched in her chest as she turned to look. 

“Look Hermione, there he is,” Ginny screamed in delight as she finally saw the boy, she had been crushing on for years, finally return. 

Hermione let out a relieved sigh as Harry flew back into the stadium with no signs of the dragon. She wondered briefly how he had managed to lose the damn thing. The crowd went wild as he grabbed the golden egg out of the nest and then moved onwards to the medical tent. Hermione quickly spun and dashed out of the stands to go check up on her friend. As she went she passed a gob smacked Ron who was staring at where Harry had been. His face seemed to cycle with anger and then relief. 

She guessed he didn’t know what to think now after that display. Harry had really shown some style there, but she knew he had been badly hurt. She entered into the tent at full speed to see Harry been tended to by Madam Pomfrey as Fleur sat near his bedside talking to him. She guessed Fleur was helping to keep Harry’s mind off the pain

Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory sat on their own beds with only minor injuries, but both took notice of her entrance as she made her way over to Harry. Fleur also noticed her and smiled a soft smile at her as she got up and let Hermione take her place. 

“How are you Harry?” she asked.

“Bloody awful thank you,” Harry shot back with a grin. 

“He’ll be fine Miss Granger once he has some potions put into him,” Pomfrey assured her, having taken note that whenever Potter ended up in her care, Hermione was not far away to ensure he was okay. “Blasted idiots, what morons thought having children fighting dragons was a good idea?” she cursed, not noticing Dumbledore arrived behind her. 

Dumbledore had at least the grace to look regretful before he went back to his normal look. He moved closer as Pomfrey had Harry drink three different potions before she seemed satisfied. 

“How are they Poppy?” Dumbledore inquired making the mediwitch aware of his presence. 

Poppy gave him a mild glare before she responded. “They all received cuts and bruises mostly, as well as a burn here or there except for Mr. Potter,” she informed him. “Mr Potter ended up with a broken arm and a rib when he got hit by the dragon’s tail. How he kept going is beyond me,” she told him. “He also received burns to his left leg which were a bit nastier than the others got, more than likely due to the fact the Horntail has one of the hottest fire breaths,” she finished. 

“I see,” Dumbledore replied as he removed his spectacles for a minute and polished them before he put them back on. “I must congratulate you all on your fine performances. You’ve all shown bravery and skill in the face of such a dangerous challenge,” he told the group. “Mr. Krum now leads the tournament having gained the most points. Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory are tied for second place and last is Miss Delacour,” he informed them. “The next task will not take place for three months, but you must use that time to work out the clue which you will find in the egg you now all have,” he instructed them. “Now I will leave you to rest and recover, well done again all of you,” he finished before he turned and left the tent. 

Harry let out a relieved sigh as he heard that the next task was not for another three months. That would give him to relax and get over having to fight a blasted dragon and almost getting killed. He let out a yawn as he began to fall asleep. Clearly Pomfrey had slipped him a sleeping potion without him noticing, not that he minded. 

+TA+

(Potter Manor, the future)

Harry winced as he recalled the first task of the tournament as it had almost been his end had he not been fast enough. He still bore the scars the Horntail’s tail had left on his shoulder and arm. That had been the moment when Viktor and Cedric had begun to take him seriously as a fellow champion. He smirked as he recalled sending a letter to Sirius to thank him for buying him the Firebolt. That broom had saved his life and it would not be the last time that it did so, sometimes he wondered how he would have fared had he still had his old Nimbus 2000, which had been destroyed by the Whomping Willow. Somehow no matter how good the Nimbus had been, he doubted he would have survived the Horntail. Glancing at the clock he noted it was time for Fleur to leave, he let out a groan of disappointment before he shook his lover awake. 

Fleur protested a little, but soon woke up as she wasn’t able to ignore Harry shaking her for long. She let out a yawn before turning in his arms to see what was up. 

“You have to go Fleur. We have only ten minutes before Ginny get backs,” Harry told her with a slight shake. 

“Blast,” Fleur growled in displeasure. “I had hoped to make love to you again before I left Harry,” she admitted with an impish smile. 

“I enjoy having you sleep in my arms after we make love Fleur, you know that,” Harry countered as he leaned forward and kissed her softly, which she eagerly returned. “But it will have to wait till next time,” he told her as he pulled away and finally got out of bed and began to get dressed. 

Fleur let out a disappointed sigh before she did the same. She was very aware of Harry watching her as she got dressed again. She would rather have taken a shower first, but there was no time. She could not be here when Ginny got back to the manor with the kids. Once they were both ready, Harry led her to the floo. Kissing one another for another couple of minutes they both heard the sounds of someone approaching the door. Fleur kissed him one last time before she used the floo and vanished. Harry quickly ran back up the stairs and undressed before he cast a fresh air smell on the spare bedroom and then jumping into the shower. It wouldn’t do for Ginny to smell any perfume in the house, especially if it wasn’t the type she used on herself. 

“Harry we’re back,” he heard Ginny shout as she came up the stairs just as Kreacher vanished with Harry’s clothes so they could be washed. “We had a nice outing to the park and then we stopped by Diagon Alley. We ran into my parents and they want us to come over for dinner tonight,” she told him. 

“What for?” Harry asked her as she stood outside the shower and he was relieved she didn’t open the door. 

“They didn’t say actually,” Ginny responded with a shrug, even though he couldn’t see it through the glass. “They just said it was important we turned up. Ron and Hermione are going to be there as will Bill and Fleur,” she informed him. 

Harry stopped washing himself and wondered why Arthur and Molly would want to see just them and the others and not the full family, a small sense of concern began to grip him. ‘They couldn’t know anything, could they?’ he asked himself. 

There could be hundreds of reasons why they might want to see them, no he suspected the Weasleys just wanted to see them for a quiet dinner which was something you wouldn’t get if you brought Percy, George and Charlie and their respected others to it as well. 

“I told them we’d go as we have nothing planned for tonight,” Ginny told him, cutting into his troubled thoughts. “I’ve asked Neville and Hannah to take the kids and they were delighted to help,” she added as she moved off. 

Harry closed his eyes for a minute before he focused on finishing his shower and just prayed tonight would go smoothly. He also hoped he and Fleur didn’t end up giving themselves away. As he got out of the shower and dried off his mind went back to the tournament again. Fourth year had really been a life changing year for him and others. 

+TA+ 

(Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common room)

Harry lay on his bed in silence. He had gained at least some respect from his housemates after his first task performance and the rest of the school had also quietened down, even the Slytherins. He knew it wouldn’t last long, nor would Ron’s supposed apology. The git had come to see him after he had woken up from his enforced nap and had thankfully healed up. He had been left with some new scars, but he didn’t hurt anymore. Anyway the red head had approached and stammered out a half arse apology for his actions and admitted someone must be trying to kill him. Hermione who had remained at his side watched silently, waiting to see what Harry would do. Harry hadn’t had the energy to feel as angry as he had before and forgave Ron. 

But he had sworn that if the prat messed up again or turned on them like he had done this time, then he would beat some sense into Ron, so much that he would never think of doing it again. He had seen the results of what a friend’s betrayal could look like, and he had no plan to suffer that, nor did he plan for his friends to suffer it either. At the moment he was trying to figure out his egg clue, but he was still in the dark, deciding to go for a walk he got up and headed out towards the Great Lake. 

He passed a few people in the hallways, including Hermione and Neville who quickly joined him. He also passed Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott who giggled when they saw him, much to his confusion. Maybe this peace will last a bit longer than he expected, that would be a relief. 

“Any luck with the egg thing Harry?” Neville inquired as he followed his friend around the lake. 

“Not really Neville,” Harry admitted with a sigh. “Every time I open the damn thing all it does is screech that blasted noise at me,” he told them, his tone belaying his frustration. “I’ve stopped doing it in front of anyone as all it does is piss them off,” he added.  
“Probably a good idea,” Hermione assured him with a small smile. “After all you’ve only just got them to stop calling you names and yelling at you,” she reminded him. 

“It won’t last Mione,” Harry shot back. Harry was the only person Hermione allowed to call her by that shortened version of her name, anyone else tried it and she cursed them. 

“Hello Harry,” Fleur’s voice broke through his morbid thoughts and he quickly looked up to see Fleur with her little sister Gabrielle by her side.

Gabrielle gave him a quick wave as she had done when they had first met and he quickly returned it, clearly the sisters had the same idea as them as they had clearly been walking around the lake as well. 

“Hey Fleur, how you doing?” Harry inquired, ignoring the looks of Hermione and Neville. 

“I am okay, just taking a break from trying to crack that damn irritating egg,” Fleur answered with a slight growl of irritation. “I have thrown it out of the window so many times, I’ve even blasted it with a couple of curses, but they must have put some protective spells around it because they did nothing to it,” she added.

“I guess none of us are going to have it easy figuring out that clue then,” Harry concluded. “I just can’t help but wonder what they will come up with for the second task. I mean what could outdo fighting a dragon?” he asked. 

“Don’t ask questions like that Harry or you will invoke Murphy,” Hermione warned him. 

“Er…Who’s Murphy?” Neville inquired with a confused look on his face. 

“Muggles have a superstition called Murphy’s Law,” Hermione explained. “Basically it means what can go wrong will go wrong,” she added. “Asking a stupid question like the one Harry just did is a good way of making it happen, or at least it seems to happen like that, hence the superstition,” she finished. 

“Let’s just ignore I asked that and maybe Murphy will let us off easy,” Harry suggested. 

“We are never that lucky Harry,” Hermione reminded him as they all began to walk again this time as a group.

+TA+

(Potter Manor, the future)

Harry smiled as he finished getting dressed as he remembered that particular conversation, how Hermione had been right. The first task of the tournament was only the beginning. There were far worse things waiting for them down the line. Fourth year was the year everything changed, partly for the better and partly for the worse. Redirecting his focus he decided he would have to do his best not to slip at this family meeting tonight. He wasn’t ready for his affair with Fleur to come out just yet. He knew it was only a matter of time before they got busted. He had already started taking steps to ensure Ginny didn’t try and take everything that was his from him in the divorce, because he knew she would try.  
3\. Chapter 3

(The Burrow, the future)

Harry paused just outside the house which Ginny had just entered ahead of him. He was slightly nervous about this meeting, but he quickly forced himself to control those feelings and entered the house. Thankfully Ginny had been blind to his temporary pause, having been too busy greeting her mother and father who were sat in the living room. Harry quickly pasted on a happy smile as he greeted his in laws. He didn’t notice any signs that he might be in any trouble. He also noted they were the first to arrive, he had a feeling this was going to be a long evening. 

“Are you okay Harry?” Arthur inquired as he took note that he was somewhat more quiet than normal when he was here. 

“Yes I’m fine,” Harry responded quickly. “I’ve just had a lot of my mind recently, work and all that you know,” he added swiftly to cover up his real concern. 

“Yes I’m sure you’ve been busy in the Auror office lately with the pickup in attacks on muggle born,” Arthur agreed with a sigh as Ginny and Molly entered the kitchen leaving them alone. “I have to wonder if it is someone who was a follower of Voldemort or if it is someone with a personal bias against them,” he mused as he ran a hand through his now graying red hair.

“My personal thoughts are probably a little of both,” Harry told him as he stood back up and paced a little. “I think whoever is doing this shared Voldemort’s beliefs, but wasn’t an active follower as far as I can tell, he also has a bias against Muggleborns as a whole,” he explained. “But we’ve had no luck in finding anything that might lead us to a suspect,” he added in a heavily frustrated tone. 

“You’ll find him Harry, of that I have no doubt,” Arthur assured him with a small smile. “For all we know there is more than one of these attackers, it might be the work of a group,” he pointed out. “The Ministry has done all it can to make things more equal between pureblood, halfblood and Muggleborn,” he stated with a sigh. “But no matter how much things have changed, there are still some who do not like change,” he finished. 

“We’ll find them Arthur,” Harry promised as his mind focused on his work for a moment. “I promise you that,” he added. “So what is the reason behind this meeting, I mean just us, Ron and Hermione and Fleur and Bill?” he inquired as carefully as he could. “Why not the others?” he added. 

Arthur gave him a tired smile before he responded. “Molly has been getting a little worried about you and the others you mentioned,” he explained. “She thinks all your marriages are becoming somewhat troubled,” he went on. “She wants to discuss this problem with you all, the others all seem fine to her which is why they are not invited,” he finished. 

Harry frowned as Arthur confirmed Molly at least suspected some trouble in their marriages, but at least it seems she didn’t suspect anything in particular and especially nothing going on between him and Fleur. 

“I think Molly might be overstating things myself, but you know how she is when she gets a bit of steam behind her,” Arthur continued, breaking into Harry’s thoughts. “Best just to let her get it out of her system,” he said with a chuckle. 

Harry didn’t respond and instead walked to the nearby window and looked out into the garden just in time to see Ron and Hermione arrive. This evening was going to be hard to get through if Mrs. Weasley was going to insist in sticking her nose in things again. He cared for the Weasley Matriarch, but she could be a right busy body when she wanted to be, in fact her actions made it clear where Ginny got her own flaws from. He looked up as Ron all but barged into the house and headed straight for the kitchen with only a quick ‘hello’ to him and Arthur, Hermione entered a little slower. 

She looked around and quickly moved to pull him into a hug. He could feel Hermione was feeling stressed in the way she held him. It would seem the fears of Mrs. Weasley were not without merit. He wondered what was wrong between her and Ron. He knew their marriage wasn’t without its problems, but he had not heard of any major problems lately. Finally after a few minutes Hermione released him and moved to greet Arthur. 

“Good to see you Hermione,” Arthur told her after a much quicker hug. “How have you been?” he inquired. 

“Not too good lately,” Hermione admitted as she sat down. “Work has me very stressed of late. The Ministry seems to want to keep putting more and more pressure on Muggleborn employees,” she told them as Harry sat next to her. “Ever since Malfoy got the ear of the new Minister, things seem to be slowly changing for the worse,” she went on and they could both tell by her tone she was angry about this. “I still can’t believe that twit and his parents got let off after all they had done during the war,” she spat. 

Harry snorted his agreement, having had the same thought many a time. “They are like cockroaches Hermione, they always find a way out,” he said bitterly. “They got their pardon mostly on the fact Narcissa didn’t give me away after Voldemort supposedly killed me in the Forbidden Forest and they also used the fact that Draco didn’t actually kill anyone during his time as Death Eater,” he reminded them. 

“I know, they even decided that because Lucius didn’t take part in the final battle as he was too busy looking for his son they could show him leniency,” Hermione continued with a shake of her head. “Even with Kingsley in office at the time, the Ministry was still making idiotic choices,” she spat. 

“Remember Hermione, even with so many purebloods dead the government still had many members of the old families in powerful positions,” Arthur pointed out. “They did their best to stop change coming to our world, it took us years to make any head way as you well know,” he added. 

The trip down old history reminds Harry why he sometimes regrets working for the Ministry at all. Being an Auror was his goal after the war and he achieved that goal, but the politics of the Ministry still stank to high heaven. Even with all the changes Kingsley managed to get in during his tenure as Minster, the old families did their best to keep things in their favour. Now they had a new Minister in charge after Kingsley stepped down, clearly he’d had enough of politics. Harry tried to stay away from politics as much as he could, but he often had to attend sessions of the Wizengamot instead of his proxy. 

The depressing air surrounding their discussion was quickly displaced when Fleur walked into the house with Bill close behind her. Harry could tell instantly that Fleur was as nervous about this meeting as he was. He moved to greet her in as normal a way as he could. He had to force himself to ignore his body’s natural response to having her so close. He felt Fleur shudder slightly at the contact before they pulled away. He noted Bill had moved to greet his father before going straight for the kitchen as Ron had before him. Fleur greeted both Hermione and Arthur before sitting down, Harry made sure to sit across from her. 

“And how are you Fleur?” Arthur inquired hoping at least one of them was not under pressure or stress from work. 

“Tired, Victorie is playing up more and more,” Fleur answered as she wiped at her eyes. “She is getting closer and closer to Teddy Lupin and Bill is being the over protective father, she is rebelling at his refusal to allow her to date him,” she told them. 

Harry shook his head having already heard about this from his godson Teddy, who didn’t like Bill Weasley too much with his constant interference in his attempts to form a relationship with Victorie. 

“No father wants to let his daughter leave the nest as they say Fleur,” Arthur responded gently. “I had trouble letting go of Ginny when she decided to marry Harry, even after knowing him for so long it was difficult to let him in a sense take my daughter away from me,” he admitted much to Harry’s and Fleur’s discomfort.

“That doesn’t make it any easier for me to deal with,” Fleur protested with a slight glare. “Bill is always at work and thus doesn’t have to deal with the fall out of his choices,” she told them. 

Before Arthur could respond, Molly shouted out it was time for dinner. Harry gave Fleur a small glance before he turned and headed for the kitchen. Fleur let out a sigh before following as she was not looking forward to this meal. She just knew Molly was going to stick her nose in things again, the woman really needed to butt out and allow her children and their spouses to work things out on their own. Her view of Molly Weasley had never been favorable. She was a woman who didn’t know when not to interfere in other people’s business. 

During the war she was always trying to control how much information Harry, Hermione and the others learnt. Even though it was his life mostly in the firing line, she refused to acknowledge that Harry was entitled to that information. She had never understood why Harry had not just turned around and told her to stick it when she tried to force them upstairs. Entering the kitchen she quickly sat down and hoped the evening would go fast. Harry sat down on the other side of her in between Hermione and Ginny, as he waited for his food his mind drifted.

+TA+

(Hogwarts, the past)

Harry sat in an empty classroom with his eyes closed as he tried to figure out how to find the answer to the clue in his egg. It was really doing his head in that he could not crack it. Hermione and Neville had both tried to help, but neither of them knew what the screeching noise meant, time was quickly running out. He knew Fleur was just as clueless as him, he had no idea how Krum and Cedric were doing with the damn thing as he didn’t talk to them often. Now he had this blasted Yule Ball to contend with and he had to find a partner to go to the dance with. He had intended to go with Hermione, but she had already been asked much to his annoyance. He then considered asking Fleur to go. But he had chickened out at the last minute. Ron was constantly asking him for help in this regard as well. 

The ball would be held in two weeks’ time and then a week or two later the second task would be held, time was growing slim for him to crack the egg and find out what they planned. Giving up for the time being he headed out to find Hermione, wishing for a diversion. He found her outside on the bridge. 

“How is it going with the egg?” Hermione asked as soon as she spotted him. 

“Not good, it is really is beginning to piss me off,” Harry replied as he leaned on the railing. He looked out across the chasm that separated most of the school to the main grounds. “I have no idea why they had to make the damn thing so difficult,” he spat. 

“It is supposed to be difficult Harry,” Hermione pointed out with a slight grin. “That is part of what makes the tournament attractive, it is a challenge,” she told him. 

Before either of them could say anything else Cedric appeared with Cho Chang following close behind him, he was clearly looking for Harry as he made a beeline right for him. 

“Hey Harry, may I have a word?” he inquired.

Harry nodded and moved away from Hermione who went to speak with Cho who was clearly waiting for Cedric, maybe the two had become an item. Harry wasn’t up on the local gossip, it held little interest for him. 

“So what’s up?” Harry asked.

“I wanted to repay you for warning me about the dragons in the first task, had it not been for you I would have been barbequed,” he stated with total belief. “So if you haven’t worked out the egg clue yet I suggest you take it and have a bath with it,” he whispered to ensure no one overheard him. 

“Take a bath with it?” Harry was confused why he would need to have a bath with the damn thing. 

“You’ll work it out Harry I’m sure of it,” Cedric responded with a grin. “Use the prefects bathroom, the password is ‘responsibility’ and don’t forget to take the egg with you,” he added before he turned and re-joined Cho and then they walked off arm in arm. 

“What did he want Harry?” Hermione inquired as she re-joined him and soon noted his confused expression. “What is it, what did he say?” she asked. 

Harry quickly explained what Cedric had told him in exact detail, Hermione’s expression became thoughtful as they walked off towards Hagrid’s. Harry didn’t bother to say anything as he knew better than to interrupt Hermione when she was working on a problem, he couldn’t wait for this tournament to be over. 

“Maybe you have to put the egg into the water,” Hermione finally said as they closed in on Hagrid’s hut. “Maybe the screeching is not screeching, but another language,” she continued confidently. “It is the only thing that makes sense,” she stated with a nod of her head. 

Harry considered her idea and had to admit that it did make sense to him, why else would Cedric tell him to take a bath with the damn thing? Well he hoped Cedric’s hint would give him the result he needed, he knew warning Cedric about the dragons was the right thing to do. 

+TA+

(The Burrow, the future)

Harry shook his head to shake the memory and wondered why he was thinking about fourth year so much lately, maybe it was his growing desire to finally end the charade that was his marriage. His desire to be with Fleur permanently instead on meeting for brief embraces, he let out a sigh before he began to eat his meal. There was no talking while they ate, but Harry could feel Mrs. Weasley’s eyes on him at times, and Arthur had already told him she was concerned about his marriage which meant she intended to stick her nose in things. Once they had eaten they retired to the living room. Molly remained standing while the rest of them sat down. 

“The reason I invited you all here is because I’m becoming very concerned about you all, worried your marriages may be failing,” Mrs. Weasley jumped right into her prepared speech. “I have been hearing about problems growing between you all, arguments in front of people and you Harry I heard you walked away and left Ginny on her own during a night out and I won’t have it,” she continued and they all could tell she was getting herself worked up about this. “Family is everything and Arthur and myself spent a lot time raising you to understand that, granted when I said that I meant, Ron, Ginny and Bill, but you should also understand this Hermione, Harry and you too Fleur,” she stated coldly. “I will not have this family made to look like a laughing stock when people get wind of all this. Whatever problems you have I want them sorted out and quickly,” she ranted.

Harry noted Hermione did not look impressed by Mrs. Weasley’s speech, neither did Fleur and he knew he didn’t much care for it either. She had no idea what was going on with any of them, she just wanted to ensure things remained the same the way she liked them. 

“Now I don’t want to hear any more talk of problems between any of you, is that understood?” Mrs. Weasley demanded with a look she had long used to get her children to obey. 

Ginny, Ron and Bill all fell into line as they had always done when confronted by their mother. Harry however didn’t feel like been bullied into obeying anyone today and especially not Mrs. Weasley. 

“No offense Mrs. Weasley, but my problems with Ginny are no one’s business but mine and hers,” he stated as he stood up with a glare of his own. “We have had multiple talks about what is causing those problems, but sadly Ginny doesn’t seem to learn from her mistakes,” he went on doing his best to keep his anger under control. 

“Excuse me, my faults?” Ginny spat jumping to her feet in anger, but Harry ignored her.

“How dare you talk to me like that?” Mrs. Weasley gasped in surprise as Arthur let out a groan having already suspected this meeting might go downhill fast. 

“I agree with Harry,” Hermione stated. “Our problems whatever they may be are not your concern Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione added with a small glance at Ron who stared stonily back at her. 

“But I just,” Mrs. Weasley tried to say, but Harry cut her off again not willing to listen to any more. 

“I would appreciate you staying out of things Mrs. Weasley and allow us to deal with them ourselves,” Harry finished before he turned and stormed out of the house. The last thing he heard was Mrs. Weasley’s gasp of surprise at his response. Ginny came running after him, but he didn’t wait for her and vanished from the property as he apparated and headed for his favorite hiding spot. 

Hermione stormed out right after Ginny with Ron hot on her heels. Ginny could see Ron was pissed and more than likely with the way Harry had spoken to their mother. Hermione vanished before Ron could pull her back. He let out a growl as Hermione ran from the argument now going on inside the house. They were not surprised to see Fleur high tail it out of the house and appareted as well. Ginny was furious with the way Harry had once again blamed her for their many problems. She was even more angry that he had done it in front of her family, turning she walked back into the house to see her mother on a right tare at the disrespect Harry had shown her. Arthur was trying to calm things down, while Bill was pacing up and down. 

“Molly enough, I told you they would not appreciate you getting involved,” Arthur stated as Ron re-entered still looking pissed off. “Harry and Hermione are both private people and don’t like other people getting involved with their private affairs,” he reminded her. 

“Yes but we are family and I have the right to be worried when I hear talk of the possible failures of my children’s marriages,” Mrs. Weasley shot back in a huff. 

“I can’t believe he is still blaming me for things,” Ginny hissed as she collapsed back onto the sofa. 

“They have some nerve just storming out of here like that,” Bill finally said with a put out look. “I told Fleur we were staying for a few hours not an hour,” he added. “And mom no offense, but as far as I’m concerned my marriage is fine,” he stated. 

“Clearly not Bill,” Mrs. Weasley shot back. “Or Fleur wouldn’t have run out of here,” she pointed out. 

Bill growled at little as his mother pointed that out, before running a frustrated hand through his hair and sitting down next to his sister. 

“Maybe we should all calm down and let things settle for a day or two,” Arthur said trying to make everyone calm down. “We are going to get nowhere like this,” he added.

The others reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement. Mrs. Weasley however remained in a bad mood as she was not used to people talking back to her once she had put her foot down. 

+TA+

(Stonehenge)

Harry sat within the center of the great monument in meditation. He liked to come here especially when things began to get to him. He kept himself hidden from the muggle guards who kept an eye on this historic site. He could feel the ancient magic that flowed around the ancient stones and they help him find his control again. He was feeling angry, guilty and nervous after the confrontation at the Weasley’s, especially as he knew he shouldn’t have lost his temper so damn fast. The meeting however made him worry what would happen when the Weasley as a whole found out about his affair with Fleur. He could sense a major blow out with his family coming and he had no idea what would be left when it finally exploded.  
4\. Chapter 4

(Hogwarts the Past)

Harry stared out across the great lake in a pensive mood, ignoring the cold chill that had descended over the castle of late. He had taken Cedric’s advice and taken his egg to the prefect’s bathroom and placed it under water. He had heard the clue the egg had given, and to say he was unnerved by it was an understatement. Some may believe he wasn’t very smart, but it was more that he was used to trying to stay in the background. His instincts told him that when the clue told him something important would be taken from him that it was talking about a person, and not an item. And the most important person to him in his mind was Hermione, the idea of her being used in this task gave him the chills and made him fear what would happen if he failed to rescue her.

Hermione was in his mind his best friend even over Ron. Ron had shown him that he had less faith in him than he had once believed. The way he had turned on him when his name had come out of the goblet had shown him a very different side of his friend. Hermione however had listened to his side of the story and believed him. She knew him better than Ron ever would. She knew he hated his fame where Ron seemed to think he basked in it. She knew if he could he would give up all the money in his vault to have his family alive and by his side. She knew instinctively that he hadn’t wanted to be a part of this tournament and now she was doing all she could to help him survive it where Ron had gone on a jealous bender and only apologized when the obvious truth couldn’t be ignored. Getting up he turned and headed for the castle to warn Hermione. She had to be made aware of what might happen. 

+TA+

(Stonehenge)

Harry opened his eyes and glanced up sharply as he sensed someone apparate just behind him, only two other people knew about his love of this site and that was Hermione and Fleur. It didn’t take him long to guess the meeting had gone downhill after he had stormed out of the Burrow. Turning he watched and waited until finally Hermione walked out of the gloom towards him with her head bowed and looking somewhat downcast. Oh this wasn’t going to be good he knew. Hermione only came to him here if something was seriously wrong. His affair with Fleur was almost a constant thing between them, but before he and Fleur had even kissed for the first time. He and Hermione had shared a few moments between themselves, starting on the night of the Yule Bale back during the tri-wizard tournament. That night they had gotten so caught up in themselves they had ended up having sex and they had taken each other’s virginity. The morning after, they’d had a frank heart to heart and agreed to remain friends only. However every now and then, the situation with Ron got so bad she needed to feel loved and thus she came to him for one night. Strangely it had never had a negative effect on their friendship. They both needed it especially if he and Fleur were on one of their dry periods and trying to stay away from one another. 

Strangely all their encounters came from something bad happening between her and Ron. Like him and Fleur, it seemed marrying into the Weasley family had not given her eternal happiness. Fleur knew about his times with Hermione and understood why they came together and didn’t get jealous. Thankfully she had never come to him while he and Fleur had been seeing one another behind Ginny and Bill’s backs. He doubted she was here for that kind of thing, she had sworn not to make love to him again unless things with Ron were truly dead. She had wanted to try and save her marriage if it was possible. She also wanted to ensure her daughter Rose had both her parents in a stable loving environment. 

“You know I love this site,” Hermione told him as she settled down next to him and laid her head onto his shoulders. “It is so peaceful, and you can feel the ancient magic still flowing around the place,” she added with a soft smile before becoming serious. “Molly wasn’t happy with you storming out and neither was Ginny. Granted I didn’t stay more than two minutes after you left,” she told him. “I think Fleur left as well,” this news made Harry stiffen slightly before he forced himself to relax. 

“Was she okay?” Harry inquired as carefully as he could. 

Hermione smiled, but it was not her usual smile, no this one told him she knew something. He suddenly had a cold feeling in his gut, she knew about his affair with Fleur. But then if she knew he frowned in thought, why had she not told the others. 

“She was as upset with Molly’s interference as we were, however I think there was more to it than that,” Hermione responded. “Both of you were rather tense tonight, any reason for that?” she inquired. 

Harry didn’t answer right away as he stared her in the eyes before finally asking a question he knew could destroy his life. “You know, don’t you, about me and Fleur?” he asked. 

“Of course I do Harry. I’ve known something was off between you two for years, but an affair never accrued to me at first,” Hermione answered giving a look he interpreted as teasing. “It was only when I came to visit you one time and saw the both of you locked together making out that I learned the truth,” she explained with a sigh. “I didn’t say anything because I quickly realized from the way you looked at one another that you were in love and considering how things have been with Ginny and Bill I thought you both needed each other,” she went on. “Plus considering I’ve come to you for the same thing when I reach a limit of what I can take from Ron, well I didn’t think I had much room to say anything,” she stated before pausing. “I think the main reason was I didn’t want to destroy our extended family. If I had said anything then our entire family would have imploded,” she finished. 

Harry stared at her for a few minutes before he nodded his head in agreement, basically confirming everything Hermione had said. Strangely he felt relieved that she knew the truth. If there was one person he could trust in this world it was Hermione. She had been through thick and thin with him, side by side for every major event leading up to the war and then through it. She had never lost her faith or trust in him, so he could trust her not to say anything about his affair with Fleur anytime soon. 

“You know it can’t stay a secret for much longer don’t you?” Hermione inquired gently. “You’ve been lucky it has stayed secret for as long as it has,” she added.

“I know, and when it does come out there will be a shit storm,” Harry said with a nod of his head. “I’ve always known it Hermione, but I have a connection with Fleur that goes beyond anything I’ve known,” he admitted as he looked away briefly before turning back. “I’ve tried to stay away from her and all it does is bring me pain, a deep seated pain as if a part of my soul is absent,” he added, doing his best to explain his feelings on the matter. 

“If that is true Harry, why didn’t you marry Fleur instead of Ginny?” Hermione inquired as she put her head back on his shoulder.  
“I loved Ginny at that time, and like you I did not want to cause havoc within the family,” Harry explained. “I had Ginny, Fleur had Bill and let’s face it had I broke up with her and Fleur did the same with Bill so we could be together then it would have been chaos,” he added with a shake of his head. “You would have been dragged into it and that would have ended your relationship with Ron, and you know that,” he pointed out. “I didn’t know Ginny was still the same stalkerish boy who lived obsessive fan girl she had been at the beginning. She had gotten good at hiding that part of her,” he explained. “Fleur couldn’t know that Bill would all but abandon her and Victoire for his job, we both decided to stay with our current partners because we believed it was for the best all round,” he said with a long sigh that told Hermione he deeply regretted that choice.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug which he returned, holding her tightly to him. She knew he was deeply pained by what was happening with their families, but he couldn’t feel guilty about his love for Fleur or she hoped the love he had for her that only showed when both desperately needed it. She also knew he would not alter his choice even if he could, because doing so would wipe out his children as well as Fleur’s daughter who they all loved deeply. Even she wouldn’t change her choice to be with Ron, even as it has caused her many heartaches and torment as that would mean her daughter Rose would never be. 

“Did you ever think when we were fighting Voldemort, our futures would be this chaotic and troublesome?” she asked.

Harry snorted before answering. “The few times I allowed myself to believe I’d have a future, I always dreamed it would make up for my past and the war,” he told her.

Hermione had frowned as he spoke as he used to when they were fighting Voldemort, she had always hated the way he had said if he lived to have a future. It had sent a shiver down her spine listening to him back in those days speaking those words, thankfully while he had died in order to remove the Horcrux which lay within him as well as endow them all with protection from Voldemort, his death had not been permanent. Now that she thought about it, she recalled the look of Fleur’s face as Hagrid carried Harry’s supposed dead body back to the castle. It had been devoid of life as she stared at what they believed to be Harry’s corpse, which should have been a big clue as to her real feelings towards her best friend. But she had missed it in all the chaos of that moment. Letting out a sigh she pushed those thoughts away.

“So are you finally going to tell me what is wrong?” Harry inquired having decided he had talked about himself enough for now. Although he knew they would discuss this again, it was by no way over. 

+TA+

(Weasley Cottage)

Ron stared out of the window waiting for Hermione to return, he already knew she was more than likely with Harry. He knew she was the only person who knew where Harry ran to when things got a little tough, that fact angered Ginny more than most would guess. It frustrated him that his wife was still so closely linked with his friend; even after fifthteen years of marriage to him her connection to Harry was still so damn strong that sometimes it overshadowed her own marriage. That bond between them had always angered him, but he had never let it show much. Hermione had chosen him to marry and not Harry, which let Ginny finally gain her prize. But sadly none of their marriages had been as straight forward as they had imagined, as their mother had noted there were cracks appearing more and more. He’d had more arguments with Hermione in the last year than ever before, sometimes over nothing and others connected to Harry, her job, Rose or her annoyance with his lack of manners. He wondered just how much more they could take, before it all came crashing down?

+TA+

(Delacour Manor)

Fleur was laying curled up on her former bed back at her family’s home. She hadn’t wanted to return to the cottage she shared with Bill just yet. She knew if she had then Bill would have found her there and begun an argument, he would not have liked the fact she had fled the Borrow. But she’d already had enough of Molly’s attempts to control them. The Weasley Matriarch just couldn’t keep her nose out of their lives. It was another reason her marriage with Bill didn’t bring her the happiness she had imagined on the day she married him. Oh she knew it would never be as good as if she had married Harry. But she had loved Bill enough to believe at the time it would be enough, and that they would be happy. But his abandonment of her and their daughter, plus his constant bowing to his mother’s wishes had all but eroded any love they had. How he had not picked up this fact was beyond her, but it just went to show he cared more about his job then he did about her. 

“Bill just called, he wants you to come home,” her mother’s concerned voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to face her.

“I won’t be going home tonight,” Fleur told her quietly. “All he will do is yell at me and I’m in no mood for that after putting up with his damn interfering mother,” she added.

Apolline Delacour let out a distressing sigh as she had seen this far too many times of late, her daughter coming home to avoid an argument with her husband. At the time she and her husband had a good view of Bill Weasley, but as time had passed they had seen and heard how he had all but left Fleur on her own to raise their daughter by herself. They had done all they could to help her, they adored Victoire, but she really needed her father and Bill was sadly obsessed with his work. And she knew how all the Weasley children seemed to be under a compulsion to obey Molly Weasley. The two of them had never got on that great as she found the other woman’s need to control everything annoying. She moved and sat next to her daughter and began to run what she hoped was a comforting hand through her hair. Fleur closed her eyes and tried to forget reality. She pictured herself in bed with Harry, comfortingly protected in his arms. 

“Where is Victorie?” Apolline inquired softly.

“At a friend’s for a sleep over,” Fleur answered as she opened her eyes again. “She pulled Harry and Hermione in tonight as well, ranting about how she was hearing people talk about cracks in all our marriages,” she informed her mother. “Harry got angry pretty quickly and stormed out, me and Hermione followed soon after,” she admitted. 

“She should know better than to try and control Harry,” Apolline said with a snort of disgust. “Is she right?” she asked after a few minutes. 

Fleur closed her eyes again as she tried to think of what to say, but all she could think of was the truth. “Yes,” she finally said, but instead of feeling pain at that fact all she felt was a deep sense of apathy. 

Apolline shook her head having suspected such an answer, but she doubted she had been ready for how little that seemed to trouble her daughter. It seemed she had accepted this fact long ago. “What are you going to do?” she inquired.

“I don’t know. The family is what is important and Victorie needs both her parents,” Fleur answered, even as she refrained from saying what was in her heart. “But I don’t know how much longer I can take this lack of love or attention in this marriage,” she told her.

“There is something else, something you are not saying,” Apolline said softly, having seen it for years, that there was something her daughter was hiding. She’d never been able to determine just what it was Fleur was hiding, but whatever it was it was at the center of her marriage woes. It was not the cause of them, but it played its part in the whole affair. Fleur didn’t respond, instead she rolled away from her and just lay there. Apolline knew she would get no answer now, getting up she pulled the blanket over Fleur and left after turning the lights out. If Bill called again she would explain Fleur was already asleep and that she decided to leave her. If he tried to force his way into the manor she would show him just how bad an idea that would be. She found her husband Jacque in the study awaiting her, collapsing into a chair she ran a hand through her hair and tried to organize her thoughts.

“It’s bad,” Apolline finally said with another sigh. “I fear our daughter’s marriage is about to go down in flames, and if I heard right it will not be the only one,” she told him. 

“What do you mean?” Jacque inquired with interest even as he worried for his eldest daughter’s welfare.

“It seems Molly tried an intervention last night with three couples, Fleur and Bill, Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron,” Apolline explained. “It was based on the fact that Molly has been hearing talk about cracks appearing in their marriages and she didn’t like hearing that at all I gather,” she continued. “Her attempt to intervene did not go well. Harry lost his temper and he, Fleur and Hermione all stormed out,” she paused as she wondered how the Weasley’s as a whole had taken that. “Fleur admitted there are cracks in her marriage, but she has no idea what she will do about it,” she said. “She also admitted that she doesn’t know how much longer she can keep things as they are,” she finally finished. 

Jacque shifted in unease as he listened to his wife explain things, none of it painted a great picture of events or how the future would unfold. If all three marriages failed then the extended family as a whole would suffer, it would be chaos and he doubted the bonds they had all forged would hold in the aftermath if they did fail. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Jacque finally asked. 

“I don’ think so,” Apolline said with a shake of her head. “Something else is going on with Fleur. I’ve been seeing signs for a while, but she will not tell me what it is,” she admitted unsure whether she should have said anything or not but realized it was too late now as she had done so. 

“Exactly what do you think it is?” Jacque asked in suspicion at his wife’s words.

“I do not know Jacque and that vexes me,” Apolline responded in frustration. “But whatever it is she is hiding, I get the feeling it is important to her,” she mused still wondering what it was. 

Her husband went quiet as he contemplated everything he had learned, an idea formed in his head, but he couldn’t condone the image it created. So he dismissed it, whatever it was Fleur was hiding, he surmised it would come out in time. 

+TA+

(Shell Cottage)

Bill gritted his teeth as he glared at the floo. He had attempted to call his in laws to find out if Fleur was coming home for the second time that night. Only to be told she was asleep and would be left like that. He had intended to try and come through the floo to see his wife himself, but the look in his mother in law had dissuaded him of that idea. Going to the kitchen he found his bottle of whiskey and began to pour himself a drink. He cursed Fleur for walking out on him and even more that she had run to her parents instead of coming back to their home so they could talk. Swallowing his drink he slowly headed for his bed, maybe when Fleur came back tomorrow they could sit down and sort out why she had stormed out.

+TA+

(Stonehenge)

Harry waited for Hermione to start talking, but she remained silent. He could see the anger and frustration she felt and he wondered just how bad things were between her and Ron. He began to wonder just how long any of their marriages were going to last if things were as bad as they seemed to be. It made him worry just how long his affair with Fleur and his one night stands with Hermione would remain secret. 

“I am thinking of divorcing Ron,” Hermione finally admitted, her voice shaky and uneven. It was a far cry from her usual straightforward and confident tone. “I just can’t stand his temper tantrums anymore. He snaps at the most stupid things, but now it is getting even worse,” she told him. “I’ve found myself worried he may do more than just argue. I can’t help it and this is my husband we are talking about,” she said in distress. “Rose witnessed two of our arguments and ran crying from the room. The atmosphere in the house is so cold I can barely stand it,” she went on as tears began to fall from her eyes. 

Harry quickly pulled her into a loving and what he had hoped would be a comforting hug. Hermione broke down in his arms as she the full weight of what she had said fell on her. Her marriage was over and there would be no way to save it now. She was not willing to remain with Ron with the way he had been acting. She felt the bitter taste of defeat as it dawned on her that for once her strength of will and intelligence had failed her. She felt Harry pick her up in his arms before she felt the effects of being jointly apparated. She knew he was taking her to his private flat in London, one of the many properties he owned and the only one Ginny had no access too or even knew about. They both needed some time away from their spouses and she needed time to get herself together, and one thing she knew at least in Harry’s arms she would be safe and protected.  
5\. Chapter 5

(Potter Flat, London)

Harry let out a sigh as he watched Hermione lie on his bed trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. He could see the tiredness and utter devastation she felt at finally admitting her marriage was basically over. His best friend was in pain and he knew there was little he could do for her right now. What could he say to her that would even begin to help her through the pain? He had admitted long ago that his own marriage with Ginny was over. There had been pain, but not as much as one might have suspected. Maybe that made him a bad person, or maybe it was just more proof that he should have married Fleur instead of Ginny. Running a hand through his hair he pushed himself of the door and entered the room, sitting next to Hermione on the bed he ran a hand over her shoulder. 

“Why Harry?” Hermione asked brokenly. “Why did we have to suffer such painful marriages?” she asked him with tears in her eyes. “Why couldn’t we have the happy ever after?” she continued to ask. “After all the darkness, the blood, the tears and the fighting why couldn’t we finally get the reward of happiness?” she finally broke off with a sob. 

Harry closed his eyes as he considered her questions. This were the exact same things he had asked himself time and again. When the war against Voldemort was over, he had finally allowed himself to dream of the perfect future where he would be happily married with the family he had always wanted. How naïve he had been. Ginny’s obsession with keeping them in the spotlight had destroyed any happiness between them. Even now she failed to see why their marriage was falling apart. She failed to see she was the main cause. Maybe if she had really put aside her boy who lived fan girl obsession he might not have kept going back to Fleur. Maybe had she really loved him as just Harry and not the boy who lived their marriage might have been strong enough to overcome his love for Fleur, now like Hermione he admitted it was really dead. And soon it would end completely.

Maybe if he actually divorced her now his affair with Fleur might stay a secret, they had been lucky it had stayed quiet as long as it had. But he couldn’t help but wonder, that if Hermione had worked it out wasn’t it possible others might also suspect?

“Why?” Hermione whispered again and he looked down to see her staring at him. 

“I don’t know Hermione. Maybe we made the wrong choices on who we should have married,” Harry finally answered. “I know we did it because we loved them to a point. I know it was also so we did not tear our family apart, but maybe we should have thought more about ourselves instead,” he told her his own uncertainty and torment showing in his eyes. 

Hermione considered his answer and had to admit they should have thought more about themselves. She had loved Ron, but she had also hated his many faults and his refusal to grow up. There had been so many reasons not to marry him and yet she had still done so, maybe this was her punishment for ignoring those faults, knowing Ron would never try and better himself. The very thought adds to her agony. She pulled Harry down onto the bed fully and was relieved he didn’t resist. 

“Hold me Harry,” she begged. “Make the pain go away if just for the night,” she added with a pleading expression. 

Harry in response pulled Hermione into what he hoped was a comforting hug and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He could fell her shake as she tried to regain some of her control. Her tears wet his neck as she buried her head against him. This brought back many memories of comforting Hermione after she ended up upset due to Ron’s taunts and arguments. He remembered how most of them ended. But right now he doubted making love would do either of them any good. But he knew in his heart if Hermione wanted him to make love to her he would do it, maybe it would help her block out the pain she was in. 

“It’ll be okay Mione,” he whispered into her ear using his unique shortening of her name that only he used. “Somehow it’ll work out for us,” he told her with as much confidence as he could put into his voice. 

Hermione let his words wash over her and push away her doubt and fear for the future, she knew Harry would do all he could to help her through what would come next. Ron wouldn’t take her choice lightly, and neither would Molly she knew. She was in for one hell of a fight, but she had friends who could help her and more to the point she would always have Harry. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off, letting Harry lull her into sleep with his soft caresses and whispered comforts. Harry stayed awake holding her as she slept fitfully, his mind drifted back to their past back to when things were uncertain and they began the path that led them to such heartache. 

+TA+

(Hogwarts, Library, the past)

Harry sat beside Hermione as he considered who he could ask to the Yule ball, the very idea of having to dance in public made him feel sick. He hated being in the spotlight and this tournament had already put him on display enough as it was, now he had to try and dance with a female partner. Glancing to his side he took in his friend, maybe there was a simple solution to this whole thing he thought with a small grin. 

“Hey Mione I don’t suppose you’d be interested in being my partner for the dance?” he asked, doing his best not to stutter. Even asking his friend made him feel uneasy, it wasn’t like he had feelings for her, at least he didn’t think he did. Plus there was Fleur to think about, but he doubted she would want to go to the dance with someone younger than her. 

Hermione fought to contain a blush as Harry asked her to the dance, sadly she had already accepted an invitation from Victor Krum. It had been a shock to say the least when he had asked. They had been having small chats in the Library for the last two weeks. He seemed to like having a place to research the egg clue away from his adoring fans. The library was perfect for this as Madam Pince would not allow them entry. She had made him understand she wouldn’t discuss anything concerning Harry, much to her relief he had just smiled and nodded, saying he understood. 

“Sorry Harry, I’ve already got a date,” she finally admitted and took note he looked a little let down. ‘Was it possible Harry actually liked her more than a friend?’ she asked herself. Staring at him for a few seconds she came to the conclusion that he had asked her as it was a safe bet. He knew her and asking her would not be as unsettling as asking someone who he did not know as well. She felt a small flutter of disappointment at that, but maybe it was best they didn’t fall for each other as there was always the risk of their friendship being destroyed if things didn’t work out. “I’m sorry,” she added as he stared at her in return. 

“It’s okay. Who asked you?” Harry replied with a sigh, knowing he should have expected Hermione would have been sought out by others. He should have been quicker to ask her himself, damn it that meant he would have to ask someone else. 

“Er…would you mind if I kept that a surprise?” Hermione inquired hesitantly, not really certain how Harry would take her going with Victor Krum. She was relieved when he just nodded looking lost. He was probably wondering who to ask now. 

“Why not ask Ginny? I am sure she’d love to go to the dance,” Hermione suggested, knowing the red headed girl was very much into her friend. 

“Not a chance Mione. Ginny is nice and everything, but she still looks at me like I’m a piece of meat,” Harry shot back instantly and she noted he gave a slight shudder as well. 

Hermione couldn’t deny what he had said either. Ginny was rather obsessed with Harry and the whole boy who lived thing. Even though she seemed to be getting over it at least as far as she knew, clearly she had not let go enough for Harry to want to do anything that encouraged her. Not that she blamed him. So the question was who Harry could ask. Her mind clearly strayed to the opening feast of the tournament and Harry’s reaction to a certain member of the Beauxbatons delegation. 

“Why not ask Fleur then? You seem to get on with her pretty well,” she finally suggested with a teasing grin which widened as Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable and looked away. 

“Come on Hermione do you really see her going to the ball with someone not only younger than her, but who can’t dance either?” Harry asked bluntly as he stared at one of the shelves even as his mind drifted and imagined Fleur actually saying yes.

“She might,” Hermione said, trying to prod him into action. “You can never know how someone will react. You can only try Harry,” she added, hoping to encourage him to act, but she could already see him begin to shake his head in the negative. 

“No way Hermione, I’d be the laughing stock of the school when she turns me down,” Harry argued, not willing to take a chance. He had enough trouble with the school’s view of him thanks to this damn tournament and he didn’t need to give them anymore reason to dislike him. And going to the ball with Fleur on his arm would give them more than enough reason to dislike him more. He had seen how Ron and most of the other male students reacted to Fleur’s presence as she walked around the school. 

Hermione let out a sigh of resignation at this, but could hardly fault Harry’s view of things. Nearly the entire school had turned against him thanks to him being entered into this tournament. They didn’t believe he hadn’t put his name into the goblet. Getting what most of the males considered the most beautiful girl in all three schools to be his date for the ball would hardly help change their opinions of him, maybe there was another reason for not trying as well. Maybe he was just afraid of trying. She decided to let it go as there was no point pressuring him. 

“Then who else will you ask?” she inquired with a long look. 

“I have no clue Hermione, but I’m not the only one who is having trouble,” Harry responded with a grin.

“Ron is as well, I know. Hell the way he is acting I think he will wait to the last minute to ask someone,” Hermione admitted. 

“More than likely he will ask you as well at some point,” Harry shot back as he got up and headed towards the door. “I’ll find someone to ask,” he said over his shoulder, ignoring Pince’s sharp look for speaking aloud.

Hermione watched him go and pondered if he was right and Ron would come to her, she had to admit there was something about the red head she found intriguing although she also had to admit there was a lot about him she found frustrating as well. Well if it came to that she would have to tell him the same thing she had told Harry. She had a date and she wasn’t changing her mind now, but maybe after the ball she might begin to decide on who, if anyone, she might want to date in the future. 

+TA+

(Potter Flat, London)

Harry jerked awake and looked around in confusion for a few seconds before the nights events came back to him, glancing to his side he noted Hermione was still nestled in his arms. He could see tear tracks down her face, but at that moment she looked somewhat peaceful, but he knew the next few days were going to be anything but peaceful. Laying there in the dark he wondered how Fleur felt right now. They both had been so certain Molly had found about them which was why his temper was so short during the meeting. They had been wrong, but he had still stormed out causing the others to do the same, they had probably not helped their cause. Soon their affair would see the light of day and all hell would break loose. Glancing at Hermione again he wondered if any of them would come through what came next. Closing his eyes he allowed his memories to continue to flow, focusing on the ball on a night both Fleur and Hermione had shined like two stars streaking across the sky. It was one of his more pleasant memories of his past, what happened that night might have triggered all that came next for him, Hermione and Fleur. 

+TA+

(Hogwarts, the past)

Harry headed down from the common rooms towards the great hall feeling nervous and unsteady. Tonight he would have to dance in front of everyone and try at least to look like he knew what he was doing. At least thanks to Hermione’s dancing lessons he might actually pull it off, in the end after asking Cho Chang to do the dance which she had turned down as she was going with Cedric he had managed to get Parvati Patil to go to the ball with him. This had the side effect of getting Ron a date with Parvati’s sister Padma as well. This was after Ron’s failure to get Fleur and Hermione to go with him instead. Fleur had basically ignored his invitation, and Hermione well the fact she had a date already did not sit well with Ron and had caused a huge argument between the two. He had to step in as the argument got heated. Hermione had run of in a huff, while Ron for some crazed reason continued to believe she had been lying about having a date. 

He came to a dead stop as he saw his date waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and his nerves picked up somewhat, he took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. Parvati was dressed in a flowing Indian designed dress. The color of the dress wasn’t exactly to Harry’s liking, but he kept that to himself. He knew girls could be temperamental when it came to how they looked, more to the point Parvati along with her friend Lavender was one of the worst in that regard. They spent most days talking about fashion and other girly stuff. So he knew not to say anything that she might take as a slight about how she looked. 

“Hey Parvati, you look great,” he said in greeting as he gave her a quick bow causing her to giggle before she curtsied in response. 

“Thank you Harry,” Parvati told him as she took a hold of his arm and guided him towards the door where her twin sister Padma stood waiting for Ron. “Padma you look great as well,” he said as he nodded in greeting. He noted Padma had the same style dress as her sister, but it was blue instead of yellow. Padma gave him a brief smile in response. “Ron should be down in a minute,” he told her. 

At that moment Ron came up behind them in his dress robes. Padma, he noted, didn’t look too impressed by them not that he blamed her. Like most things the Weasley owned they were hand me downs from others in the family. These robes looked like something from Mr. Weasley’s time at Hogwarts. Before anyone else could say anything Padma and Parvati both gasped in surprise at something behind them. Turning he gaped as Hermione arrived dressed in a wonderful pink dress with her hair up in a bun. She also wore some small signs of makeup, she looked stunning and she clearly knew people were reacting to her new look if the smile was anything to go by. He heard another gasp this time from Ron and Neville by the sounds of it. Turning he almost forgot to breathe as Fleur arrived in a stunning silver silk dress that showed some wonderful cleavage. Her eyes caught his and her smile widened somewhat. Harry did his best not to blush although considering the look in her eyes he failed. Turning away he noted Ron glaring at Hermione who now stood next to Victor Krum. This took him by surprise, but he could see his friend looked happy and thus he just nodded at Krum who returned it before the doors to the great hall were opened and they entered the hall. 

An hour later and the ball was still in full swing, but Harry had long ago lost interest in dancing much to Parvati’s annoyance. At least he had danced with her a few times which was more than he could say for Ron. He had danced once with Padma before quitting and brooding on how happy Hermione was with Krum. He was starting to think maybe Ron liked their friend more than just as a simple friend. Somehow he couldn’t see them working out, but who was he to judge? A tap on his shoulder made him turn and find Fleur behind him. He quickly jumped to his feet and ignored everything else. The French girl still looked radiant even after two hours of dancing. 

“I was hoping for a dance Harry,” Fleur said with a smile as she took note of the boy’s trouble in responding. It was quite amusing as his face turned red slightly as he tried to control himself. It was a much more honest reaction to her looks than most of the boys gave her including her own date. 

“O…okay,” Harry finally managed to reply and followed the silvery haired girl to the dance floor. 

He had to repress a shiver as Fleur took his hands in hers and put one on her waist and grasped her other hand in his and began to lead him around the floor as the band played a slow tune for once. He felt Fleur push herself somewhat closer as they danced and soon her head was resting against his. He allowed her and the music to calm him as they waltz around the floor ignoring everything else. He didn’t know how long they danced, but for once in his life he could honestly say he felt at peace. It was like Fleur had cocooned him in a bubble that kept the darkness of his life at bay. Not even Hermione had made him feel like this when she hugged him. ‘What was it about this girl that had such an effect on him?’ he wondered. Finally the music stopped before changing into a wild beat. Fleur stepped away from him and gave him another smile which lifted his spirits in ways he tried not to think about. 

“Thank you Harry. You are a good dancer,” Fleur complimented him as they headed back to his table where he could see Ron glaring at him. Probably being reminded of how Fleur had dismissed him when he had asked her to the ball. He could already see another argument with his red headed friend on the horizon. Ron would never learn, even after what had gone down between him once his name came out of the Goblet, hopefully he would not say anything while Fleur was still in ear shot. 

“I only did so well thanks to Hermione teaching me to dance,” Harry admitted, feeling no shame in it. 

“Never had needed the skill before,” he added at her look. 

“You never know when you might have to dance with a pretty girl Harry,” Fleur teased him in return. 

“All boys should be taught how to dance. Most girls know by the time they are teenagers,” she told him. 

Harry chuckled at this and couldn’t really refute her. “So how are you finding Hogwarts?” he inquired. 

“I like it for the most part, but I find the climate here a bit too cold,” Fleur admitted as they reached the table. Thankfully Ron had wandered off somewhere, much to Harry’s relief. “This school has a long history just like Beauxbatons, both are ancient with wonderful traditions,” she told him before she was interrupted by her date who asked her back to the dance floor. Fleur glanced back at Harry who looked slightly disappointed their talk had been interrupted, but she noted his friend Hermione heading towards him and thus decided for tonight they had spent enough time together.

“I owe my date another dance Harry and I think you owe your friend one,” Fleur finally said and indicated he look behind him. Harry turned and saw Hermione come up with a large grin, he returned her grin and turned back to Fleur.

“It seems you are quite correct Fleur,” he admitted before he allowed Hermione to lead him to the dance floor while Fleur did the same with her date. 

Taking Hermione into his arms he once again allowed the music to wash over him. Hermione seemed to be in a great mood much like himself after his dance with Fleur.

“Having a good night Mione?” he asked as he spun Hermione around before bringing her back into his arms. 

“The best of my life,” Hermione responded with a giggle. “I hope you don’t mind I went with Krum, do you?” she asked. 

“You can go with anyone you chose to, I have no hold over you Mione,” Harry answered calmly. “As long as you are having fun I don’t mind,” he assured her. 

“I noted you actually got to dance with Fleur after all,” Hermione finally said and Harry almost stumbled at the teasing tone she used. “You looked like you enjoyed yourself even more so than your dance with Parvati who I have to admit is not very happy with you and neither is Padma with Ron,” she admitted. 

“I know and I will apologies to her tomorrow,” Harry replied with a slight wince, not exactly pleased by how he had acted towards Parvati. As he turned he noted Ron in the crowd glaring at them before he vanished again. He let out a sigh knowing Ron would make his presence known at some point before the night ended. 

Finally the music ended and he broke from Hermione who smiled at him before going to find Krum, turning he was headed back to his table when he was accosted by Parvati who managed to coax one more dance out of him before he quit and apologized for not being a better date. Deciding it was best getting it out of the way now while he had the guts. Something told him he wouldn’t be able to go through with it tomorrow. After another hour the ball began to wind down, the music was softer and less people were dancing. Most were now in small groups or in two’s talking quietly. Ron had finally reappeared, but had said nothing to him in the last half hour since sitting next to him. He was kind of relieved about that, finally Hermione also reappeared and sat beside them looking tired, but still very much in a great mood.

“Hasn’t this been great?” Hermione said slightly out of breathe from the dancing she had done during the night. 

“Yeah right I’m sure you had a great time with Vicky,” Ron spat and Harry’s felt his spirits plummet straight away knowing an argument was incoming between the two. 

“Don’t call him that,” Hermione shot back with a glare at the red head, doing her best not to let him ruin her good mood. 

“Come on Hermione use that brain of yours. He only asked you to be his date so he could use you to learn everything he could about Harry and what he knows about the egg clue,” Ron practically spat.

Hermione couldn’t believe he actually said that. She glanced at Harry afraid he might agree with Ron, but to her relief she could see him shaking his head in disbelief and slight annoyance.

“Victor has not asked me one question about Harry since we started talking to one another,” Hermione insisted as she got to her feet in anger. 

“Don’t kid yourself Hermione, he didn’t ask you because he liked you,” Ron shot back with a scowl as he got to his feet as well, his face already turning red in anger. 

“I can’t believe you said that Ron,” Hermione spat, finally losing her temper. “You jealous prat, if you wanted to go the ball with me, you know what you should have done? Ask me first,” she continued wanting to hit the red head. “YOU RUIN EVERYTHING,” she shouted, making Ron wince before spinning on her heels and running out of the hall. 

Harry felt like belting Ron who turned to speak to him, but quickly trailed off as he noted the look of anger he wore, he turned and went after Hermione passing Krum who looked confused by the disappearance of his date having not seen the argument. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to Hermione. Coming to one of the many cross corners he hesitated wondering where his friend would head to in her upset state. Finally hearing a sob nearby he ran left and finally located Hermione curled up in the corner of the classroom she had hidden in. Quickly moving forward he kneels down and took Hermione into his arms. Hermione briefly struggled before giving in and cried into his chest, knowing Hermione needed time away from the others and Ron in particular he tried to think of somewhere to take her where they would not be disturbed. But he could think of nowhere they wouldn’t be found, then an idea surfaced in his mind. 

“Dobby,” he called out and wasn’t disappointed as the little elf appeared with a cry of ‘Harry Potter’ and a bounce in his step. Clearly Dobby hadn’t lost any of his insane personality, not that he minded right now. 

“Harry Potter calls for Dobby and Dobby comes,” Dobby shouted with glee. 

“I need somewhere to take Hermione where we will not be disturbed,” Harry told him. “Somewhere no one else knows about,” he added. 

“Dobby knows perfect place,” Dobby responded instantly, happy and eager to help, reaching forward he grabbed Harry and Hermione’s arms and teleported them to another room within the castle. 

Harry felt as if he had been turned inside out as he was transported elsewhere. He instantly decided he didn’t like elf teleportation any more than he liked port keys. Glancing at Hermione he noted she barely had felt anything as she was still crying into his chest, turning to look around the room he noted it was empty. 

“Where are we Dobby?” he inquired. 

“This be the come and go room Harry Potter,” Dobby answered. “Think of anything you wish and it will appear when you wish to go back to your common room just call and I will come back,” he explained before vanishing leaving Harry to work out what he had said. 

Thoughts of a bed and a couch popped into his head and to his amazement those very things appeared off to the side of the very large room. “I love magic,” he whispered with a smile as he picked Hermione up and carried her to the bed and placed her down on it. Closing his eyes he pictured a small table with two glasses of water off to the side and like before they appeared. Taking one he tried to get Hermione to drink, but she remained curled up on the bed crying. Putting the glass back down he sat beside her and ran what he hoped would be a comforting hand down her side, this had the effect of making her turn to look at him with tear stained eyes. Her eyeliner had begun to run due to her tears. He wondered to what to say or do to help calm her down as he had never been very good around weeping girls. 

Hermione sat up and pulled him back to her, she desperately wanted something anything to take away the anger and pain she was feeling thanks to Ron. The night had been going great right up until the end. She had actually dressed like a girl and had gotten a pretty good reaction for it. She had danced most of the night feeling for once like one of the pretty girls who had always teased her growing up. Then Ron had to go and ruin it by trying to make out she was been used by Victor to get one up on Harry as if she would ever let that happen. Breaking down again she pushed her head into Harry’s shoulder and cried. She felt his hands come up around her and began to rub her back trying to comfort her. They must have stayed like that for ten minutes before she lifted her head and let her eyes meet his concerned ones. Something was different as they stared at one another and she could feel emotions she had never felt before rise within her. The atmosphere between them were charged with something neither had felt before, unable to help themselves their faces inched towards one another and met in a slow passionate kiss. Hermione forgot all about the argument with Ron, she forgot about Victor and the ball and just basked in the feelings of being wanted. 

Harry’s mind all but shut down as he felt himself meet Hermione’s lips in his first kiss. He no longer thought about the tournament or the argument that had made bringing Hermione here necessary, even Fleur was pushed from his mind for a brief period. He felt Hermione pull him closer to her body as she deepened the kiss and he lost any idea of attempting to stop this. Hermione moaned as she rolled Harry over onto the bed fully and pushed herself on top of him, stopping the kiss briefly she stared at Harry who she noted was breathing heavily, but his eyes were clouded with a look she had never seen before. Hermione ignored any thoughts about how wrong this might be and quickly kissed him again, this night was going to end without any tears as it should have been. 

Harry awoke feeling groggy and it was only as he turned to find Hermione facing him that the previous night’s events came back to him. He felt instantly torn in two about what they had done. He had sex with Hermione and both had lost their virginity's in the process. That wasn’t what he had planned when he had brought Hermione here. Last night’s events just happened as he was trying to calm her down. They both seemed to be operating on some of kind of instinct, he watched as Hermione let out a yawn as she woke up. Her eyes opened wide for a few seconds before she seemed to remember what had happened between them, grasping the sheet she slowly sat up. 

“I’m sorry,” he said afraid he was about to lose his best friend. 

“I don’t regret last night Harry and you have nothing to say sorry for as I started it,” Hermione responded with a gentle smile. “But maybe last night was a mistake. I don’t know what I feel for you, but I can’t honestly say it is love, at least not in the romantic sense,” she explained slowly. “I know that sounds horrible, but I don’t want to risk what we have by letting ourselves get carried away by what happened last night and thinking we are in love,” she told him quickly. 

“I understand,” Harry said, feeling slightly relieved and slightly let down before Fleur’s face flashed through his mind. “I don’t want to lose your friendship either, and it’s not like I know what real love feels like,” he admitted. “What happened between us was so sudden, I don’t think either of us was thinking straight and it just happened so we could feel better,” he tried to express how he saw things and was relieved when Hermione nodded in agreement. 

“I think we can talk about this some other time, but we best get back to our own beds before anyone notices us missing,” Hermione said, relieved this whole thing hadn’t destroyed her friendship with Harry. 

She quickly got out of bed and began to dress and a quick glance showed Harry doing the same, she also noted he did not bother to look at her nude body as he did so. The whole night was still very much on her mind. ‘Why did it happen? Did she had some unknown love towards Harry she wasn’t aware off or had she started the whole thing just to feel better like Harry suggested?’ She had no answer and for now didn’t need one. She was startled when Harry called for Dobby and she smiled as the little Elf appeared before frowning as she realized Harry intended to use him to get them back to their beds. 

“Easy Hermione I know how you feel about elves but without Dobby I’d never have found out about this place,” Harry said noting her look. “Dobby wanted to help us. Right Dobby?” he said turning to the elf and hoped he would say yes. 

“Dobby always happy to help the great Harry Potter and his friend,” Dobby said, practically bouncing on the spot making it hard for Hermione to frown at Harry for using Dobby.

“Now Dobby can you get us back to our beds in the Gryffindor common room?” Harry inquired. 

“Dobby will do as asked,” Dobby replied before grabbing Harry’s arm and teleporting him straight to his own bed and he was relieved to see it was still so early that the other boys were still asleep. 

Dobby instantly vanished and did the same with Hermione who found like Harry that she didn’t like elf teleportation. She glanced around and was thankful the other girls were still sleep. She quickly stripped out of her dress and put on her pajama’s and got into bed, she had to make it look like she had been here the whole night. Harry did the same in his own dorm, as he lay on the bed he wondered what would happen in the future between him and Hermione before Fleur’s face flashed once again through his mind and he wondered again why she had such an effect on him. Whatever the future held he hoped it would be easier than his life so far. Closing his eyes he waited for the other boys to wake and he just prayed they would believe he had been here in the dorm all night. 

+TA+

(Potter flat, the future)

Harry jerked awake as he felt Hermione move against his chest, he blinked sluggishly as he watched his friend stir, but she didn’t wake. He could see the sun had still not risen just yet, so it must still be early. He lay still as he contemplated the memories he had just relieved as he slept, that night had changed everything between him and Hermione and yet they had mostly stayed the same. Perhaps the only thing it had really done was prevent either of them from seeing the other as family. There had always been some special pull between them that surfaced when things got really bad with Ginny and Ron. The day after they had made love for the first time hadn’t been pleasant. Ron had been almost intolerable and had been for the next few days. He would be even worse once he knew Hermione intended to divorce him. He swore to be close by to ensure he didn’t do anything he would regret in the future and to ensure Hermione’s safety.  
6\. Chapter 6

(Delacour Manor)

Fleur awoke feeling well rested after the first good night’s sleep she’d had in a while, coming home away from the troubles of her life always helped her sleep better. She knew it was another sign that her marriage to Bill was all but over, she would have to do something and soon. Getting a divorce would be difficult as she knew Bill would fight her every step of the way. He saw no problems between them because he was always away at work and believed she was happy waiting for those rare times he came back. He was blind to the way their marriage was failing, blind to the fact his wife was having an affair and had been for years behind his back. Blind that his wife loved another man and had done so for years. Had he actually loved Fleur like Harry loved her and paid attention he would have noticed the signs. Ginny and Ron were as blind as Bill she thought, she knew about Hermione and Harry’s one night stands just as she was certain Hermione was somewhat aware of her own affair with Harry. She was not jealous, Hermione was one of the few people she really liked extended family or not and she knew how unique the bond was between the two, thus it was no surprise they would come together. 

Hermione had never judged her due to her quarter Veela status, she had not called her names behind her back before she married Bill as Ginny and Ron had done. She snorted in dark humor; well aware the insults would have been ten times worse had Ginny known about her affair with Harry. That girl was and always had been obsessed with Harry, but the girl had been smart enough to hide that side of herself and make Harry believe she had actually fallen in love with Harry for himself and not the whole boy who lived crap foisted on him since his parents were killed and he survived. Once married, Ginny had quickly shown her true colors pushing Harry to go to party after party to honor him and those lost in the war. It had gotten so bad at one point Harry turned to drinking to cope with his growing depression and anger, thankfully she and Hermione had managed to get Harry to stop drinking before he ended up a drunk. 

After a trip to the bathroom to relieve herself and having a quick shower, she dressed and headed downstairs knowing she would have to answer questions from her father. She was certain now that her mother suspected she was hiding something important, but so far she had not pressed her on it. Her father would not be so easy to bypass, entering the kitchen she found both of her parents and to her surprise her little sister Gabrielle waiting for her. She greeted Gabrielle with a fond hug, having not seen her sister for a month or two as she had been in Spain with her husband on holiday. 

“Fleur this is beginning to become a habit,” her father began as she began to make herself some breakfast and she just stopped herself from letting out a frustrated sigh as he got straight to the point. 

“Your mother has told me you’ve admitted there are problems in your marriage with Bill, and I want to know why,” Jacque told her as calmly as he could as he did not want to anger her. 

“How many reasons do you want father?” Fleur responded more coldly than she had intended. “More and more he ignores my needs and those of Victorie,” she told them. “He spends almost all his time at work, and he still bows and scrapes to the whims of his over bearing mother as he did last night,” she growled as she turned and faced her family. “He has ignored all signs that our marriage is failing, and I have given up caring about that fact,” she admitted and it was true she had long given up caring about Bill’s lack of insight. “The only thing I worry about is the affect this will have on Victorie who has begun to show signs of hating her father. The more he ignores her and yet still seems to think he can control her the more damage is done to their relationship,” she went on as all she had held back from her parents finally came out. “There is barely anything left of the love we once shared,” she finished as she turned away again. 

“And the other thing, this thing your mother believes you are hiding?” Jacque prodded as carefully as he could. 

They all watched as Fleur stiffened as she heard his question, and more to the point she refused to turn around. “Fleur please, what is it?” Apolline asked, gently hoping a softer approach would help lower her daughter’s defenses and get her to open up. Fleur struggled to find something to say, but nothing came to mind, but what she did know was she would not admit she was having an affair with Harry. Not to her parents or anyone else, she would keep it a secret as long as she could. 

“It is nothing,” Fleur finally said as calmly as she could and turned around and faced her family and hoped she gave nothing away.

“I don’t believe that Fleur,” Apolline countered not willing to be put off just yet. 

“Then that is your choice mother, but I will not discuss it with you,” Fleur responded, doing her best not to shout. “It is personal,” she stated, getting upset as her mother pressed her, she turned and fled the kitchen leaving her parents and sister standing in surprise at her abrupt departure. She headed straight for the floo. She had to escape before an argument broke out and there was only one place she knew she could go to get some peace.

“Something is very wrong with Fleur to become so distressed she fled from our presence,” Gabrielle finally spoke up in confusion wondering what it was her sister was hiding. “Whatever she is hiding it is big,” she suggested to her still stunned parents. “But pushing her to tell us what it is will not help us get the answer,” she cautioned them. 

“And what do you suggest Gabrielle?” Jacque inquired, not liking the situation concerning his eldest daughter. 

“We leave her be until she is ready to come to us,” Gabrielle told them. “If we keep pushing it will only make things worse for us and more importantly for Fleur,” she explained. “And she has enough stress in her life right now without us adding to it,” she stated. 

“Gabrielle is right,” Apolline admitted with a sigh. “For now we will leave her be, and hope she will come to us and tell us what this secret is she guards so closely,” she told her husband before she left the room still upset by the admission her eldest daughter had made. And she worried how things would progress for Fleur and her granddaughter. 

Jacque rubbed his forehead as his wife left and his younger daughter soon followed. He was deeply concerned by Fleur’s admission and the deep anguish he heard in her tone as she spoke. Worse he knew there was little he could do to help her right now, it was clear she wanted no help from them or she would have told them what it was she was hiding of that he was certain. Sitting down he prayed that things did not get worse for his daughter, or the rest of their extended family and that whatever secret she carried was not something dangerous and explosive.

+TA+

(Potter Flat, London)

Fleur almost stumbled out of the floo in her rush to leave her parents manor and refusing to return home just yet, she decided to visit the one person she knew who felt as she did. The flat was a secret known only to her and she suspected to Hermione. None of the rest of the family or his friends knew he owned it. The flat was quiet, but she was certain he would be here, after last night’s explosion and his storming out of the Burrow he would not want to have stayed with Ginny. Heading for the bedroom where she believed she would find her lover asleep, she was surprised to see a barely awake Hermione lying in the bed. She clearly had not had a good night’s sleep, and it was obvious she and Harry had not been making love the night before. If she was honest Hermione looked terrible. There were visible tear tracks and her face bore a look of depression and anguish.

“Fleur,” Hermione said in surprise as she finally took note there was someone else in the room. 

She was unsure what to say to her sister in law, how to explain what she was doing in Harry’s bed in his flat and not at home with her husband. She should have expected Fleur to know of this flat, she continued to stare at Fleur who did not look too surprised to see her. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Hermione began to insist, but Fleur just smiled and held up a hand to stop her before she could work up any steam. 

“I can see that Hermione,” Fleur assured her although she knew Hermione and Harry had been intimate before and more than likely would again just as she and Harry would be. “You look like you had a bad night,” she stated as she sat on the end of the bed.

Hermione was wary of the other girl even knowing about her and Harry’s affair, or maybe because of it. Her own affair with Harry was limited in its scale, they only came together when she had a real bad argument or just could no longer stand Ron’s faults. However from what she had managed to discover about Harry and Fleur, their affair was much bigger in scope and had brought the two closer together. Strangely enough she felt almost jealous of that fact, not that she had the right to feel that way or did she? She briefly wondered. 

“Are you okay Hermione?” Fleur questioned when the other girl failed to respond to her light statement. Hermione shook her head and focused on Fleur as she realized she had zoned out.

“No not really,” Hermione admitted as the feelings from the night before threatened to overwhelm her again. “After last night everything just came to a head, it forced me to come to a painful realization and also what I have to do about it,” she explained. “I’m planning to ask Ron for a divorce,” she told Fleur after a few seconds knowing as she did so there was no turning back now from the plan of action she had set herself on.

Fleur was unsurprised by this news and she quickly moved to pull Hermione into what she hoped was a comforting hug; Hermione accepted it and leaned against her. That was how Harry found them when he returned from getting him and Hermione something to eat. He froze as he realized Fleur had arrived, seeing the two women he loved most in this world and who he was having an affair with both at the same time shocked him. Both women quickly took note of his presence and broke the hug to face him, they both noted his shocked look and almost broke out into giggles at the look he had on his face.

“Hello Harry,” Fleur greeted him as normally as she could even as her heart began to pound and a desire to kiss him senseless threatened to overwhelm her. 

“Hello Fleur, I was not expecting you,” Harry managed to reply without stuttering. “Is everything alright?” he inquired knowing it was pointless to hide how he felt considering Hermione had admitted to knowing about him and Fleur. 

Fleur let out a sigh as reality quickly caught up to her, her slight argument with her family and of course the argument to come when she finally returned home to face Bill. She knew also that she still had a choice of her own to make concerning her own marriage. Should she ask for a divorce or try and hold whatever was left of her marriage for the sake of her daughter? Making that choice had clearly shattered Hermione. She feared what it would do to her when she finally made the choice. At least both of them had Harry to help them face what was coming. She knew he would support them. 

“No Harry it is not,” Fleur said honestly. “Like Hermione I’m heading towards a choice I know will change all our lives and may shatter our extended family forever,” she admitted with a sigh. “But I can barely stand the life I live with Bill much longer. I want out Harry and I know it is selfish to think it, especially as it may tear Victorie from her father or at the most cause her pain as to who to stay with,” she explained as Harry sat down beside her. “But more and more I find myself wanting out like Hermione has chosen to do. My family now knows my marriage is failing and they know I’m hiding something, but so far none of them have gotten on to the truth I know Hermione knows,” she paused here and looked to Hermione who nodded, confirming for Fleur that she knew about Fleur’s affair with Harry and had done for some time. 

Harry winced as he heard this news. It meant things were heading closer and closer to chaos. He knew once his affair with Fleur and Hermione comes out it would be anarchy. He knew considering the amount of time Hermione spent with him once it was known about him and Fleur then Ron would quickly assume he and Hermione had also slept together behind his back. ‘How could he not?’ Harry thought. Ron may not be the smartest wizard, but he was not that stupid not to assume such a thing. He was surprised Ron hadn’t actually accused them of it before now. Ron was an easily jealous person, which had been made clear during their time in Hogwarts. 

“It’s going to be all out chaos,” Harry finally said. “But perhaps we deserve it for making the choices we did. I mean I wouldn’t change things even if I could as that would mean losing my children, but perhaps we should have thought harder on those choices that have led us here,” he told them when they both turned to look at him. 

“Perhaps we should have Harry, but now we have to be ready to face what is coming,” Hermione agreed quietly with a nod of her head. “What I fear is just how bad things will get for us once I ask for a divorce as Ron won’t take it easily,” she admitted. 

“And neither will Bill if I chose the same as Hermione,” Fleur agreed with a slight shiver as she imagined Bill’s response to such a request. “And if our affairs come out during all this, I don’t know what will be left of our family,” she all but whispered. 

All three were silent as they considered just what may happen from this point on. It would affect not just them, but their children and the rest of their extended family forever. There would be no turning back for them, but none of them could continue as they had been. 

“What about you Harry?” Fleur finally asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them. “What are you going to do about Ginny?” she asked more clearly when he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. 

Both Fleur and Hermione looked at him with hard penetrating stares as both were deeply interested in his answer. Fleur felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she waited for Harry’s answer, because this was the turning point for them. If she asked for a divorce from Bill, but Harry didn’t from Ginny, then it meant they would have to continue to keep their love hidden and that was not something she wanted to do anymore. She was tired of hiding how she truly felt about Harry, tired of not being able to pull into a loving kiss when she felt like it. Glancing at Hermione, Fleur wasn’t surprised to see from her expression that she felt the same. 

Harry glanced between the two and wasn’t blind to what they must be thinking; he was at his wits end where Ginny was concerned. The only reason he had stuck it as long as he had when his heart cried out for another was his children, but he no longer felt even the love he had once held for Ginny that convinced him they could have a happy marriage. It was all gone, burnt away by her selfish desires and constant bullying to go to the parties she knew he hated going to just to try and capitalize on his fame as she had done since they married. She refused to listen to his arguments, he loved Fleur and he loved Hermione and knew deep inside if they were going to ask for divorces then he could do no less. ‘But then what?’ he asked himself. 

+TA+

(Weasley Cottage)

Ron awoke feeling tired and angry as he looked beside him and saw proof that Hermione had never come home the night before, he didn’t have to ask where she had gone. He had contacted her parents, but they had not seen her. Hence he could only assume she had stayed at one of Harry’s many properties seen as Ginny had called him before he had gone to bed to ask if he had seen Harry, who had not come home as well. Getting up he headed straight for the kitchen and angrily made himself a quick breakfast, which was nowhere near what he was used to but he intended to track Hermione down before he had to go to work. After finishing his breakfast, he had a quick shower and then dressed and headed out to visit Harry’s home first. Once he did find her, he intended to let her know how angry he was that she had run away from his mother’s the night before and her growing distance. He intended to put a stop to it, he failed to take note of the fact that his daughter Rose had stayed at a friend’s home as his mind was to occupied by his problems with Hermione. 

+TA+

(Shell Cottage)

Bill awoke to find himself still on the sofa in the living room. He cursed as his back felt like it was been pulled in two. The sofa was not a comfy place to sleep, especially in the position he had fallen asleep in. Getting up he looked around before running upstairs to see if Fleur had come home while he slept. Entering their bedroom he was angered and disappointed to find the bed empty. Running a hand through his hair he let out a curse, guessing she was still at her parents he decided he would have to leave work early tonight to make sure he could confront her over her actions the night before. He was angered about her running out on the family get together, he was also annoyed by the supposed rumors his marriage to Fleur was failing as in his mind it was as strong as it had ever been. He intended to remind Fleur of that fact, she was his wife and he loved her no matter how busy he had been of late at work. Letting out a sigh he headed for the bathroom to shower and change for work, later as he finished his breakfast before heading out he wondered just what Fleur was doing and more importantly what she was thinking.


End file.
